The Use Card
by Krimson-Kunoichi
Summary: Sakura and her class are going on a cottage trip! They should be able to enjoy the trip because all of the cards have been captured! Well....at least...that's what they think... SyaoSaku REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS! R&R! NO, NOT REST AND RELAXATION!
1. Preparations!

**Attention Everyone:**

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me! And to answers all of your questions, the pairing is SakuraxSyaoran and it happens right after Sakura has captured all of the cards but before she has to transform them into sakura cards AND before Eriol shows up.(btw, Ms. Mizuki is their teacher. ) And unlike most CCS fanfics, this one is when she's younger. Anyways, enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter 1: Preparations!

"Wow Kero! These next two weeks are going to be great!" Sakura said happily as she continued to pack some clothes into her bag. Today was Sunday and starting tomorrow, her class was going on a cottage trip for two weeks. "Even Meiling is coming back from Hong Kong to go with us!"

"Yeah. It'll be great" Replied a clearly unfocused Kero as he continued stabbing at the buttons on his video game controller. He appeared to be playing some kind of block stacking game... "I'm coming." He added quickly, after a while.

Sakura stood up to her full height upon heading Keor's last remark and turned towards him. "But Kero! What if I'm in the same cottage as Rika and the others? I can't bring you along!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest as she thought about the reactions of her friends when they see a talking stuffed animal.

Kero paused his game "So, you'd rather leave me here... Unattended... In your house... With nothing to eat or do... For 2 weeks?" Kero turned and smiled, knowing he was winning this.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine, you can come. But if I'm sharing a cottage with anyone that doesn't know about you, you can't do anything reckless. Understood?"Sakura had a bad feeling about this, but she knew Kero was right. He could come in handy, she thought. Kero was her voice of reason. Although he could be stubborn, annoying and self-centered at times, he always knew what to do even in the most difficult situations.

"I know, I know... I'll be good..." was the reply of Kero, who was once again with his game.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"Is everyone ready?" Ms. Mizuki asked her class, over the roar of excitement emitting from the room. They were in classroom 6-2 and everyone was eying the buses outside.

"Who do you want to share a cottage with, Sakura?" whispered Tomoyo, who of course was wearing a bag on her back with her camera in it.

"Um, well, you for sure, Tomoyo, but I'm not sure who else. But it doesn't matter to me, anyone's okay." Sakura looked around the class and started picturing what it would be like sharing a cottage with some of the people. Everyone was generally really nice, so didn't really care who she was with. Sakura looked back at Tomoyo. "I think I'd have a good time with anyone"

Tomoyo smiled. "You're such a great person, Sakura."

After a few minutes of listening Ms. Mizuki repeating rules and going over safety issues, it was finally time to see who was sharing cottages.

"Remember everyone, these results are based on who requested who. Everyone was allowed to choose three people to share a cottage with them and there are 4 rooms in each cottage. This also means that unisex cottages are allowed. Any signs or rumors of anything suspicious going on, I can change your cottage mates at any time!"

Sakura watched as Ms. Mizuki wrote the names of everyone sharing cottages. "Oh, I'm with you Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled as Ms. Mizuki wrote Sakura's name beside Tomoyo's.

"Oh, and look who else we're sharing with!" Tomoyo said as she pointed to the board. There beside Sakura's name was written, 'Syaoran and Meiling'. Sakura tuned around to smile at her friends. Meiling, of course, was extremely happy about it. Syaoran, on the other hand, was pretending not to notice, but his face was a light pink in colour.

"This will be so much fun!" Meiling looked at her room mates. "You're lucky I don't snore!"

Tomoyo and Sakura sweat-dropped but smiled nonetheless. Sakura looked over at Syaoran. "Are you okay, Syaoran? You don't look so good..."

Syaoran made eye contact with Sakura, turned slightly more red and looked down once more. "Just feeling a little sick..." He managed to say just loud enough for her to hear.

Sakura gave him a sideways, worried look, but couldn't dwell on it for long because Ms. Mizuki had finally decided to take control of the class.

"Okay, everyone! Time to get on the buses! Hope you're all prepared for a 5 hour drive!" With that, the excited students exited the class and made their way to the buses.

* * *

Well, what do ya think! Please review!

So, I decided to revise this chapter! I fixed a lot of mistakes I noticed. Hope you enjoyed :) I hope to revise the entire story eventually, but things have been kind of crazy lately. Patience please! :)


	2. Arrival

Yay! Second Chapter! SuperSpecialAwsome thanks to Syaoran Dante, Mysterious Angel Girl and taby16 who gave me my first reviews EVER:) Anyways, here's the second chappy :3 Enjoy!

* * *

It had been 30 minutes since the bus ride had started and excitement was still in the air. So far, everyone was on 53 bottles of sake on the walls for the second time so far. In the very back of bus 1, was Sakura and Tomoyo on one seat with Syaoran and Meiling in front of them. Sakura was staring out the window, Tomoyo was talking to Kero, who was sitting in between the two unseen. Meiling was listening to her mp3 while singing along and Syaoran was reading a book(Sakura also noticed the earplugs he was wearing).

So far, out the window, Sakura could see patches of green fields which were sometimes inhabited by cows. "Wow. Everything is so beautiful! I hope we have a good time at the cottage. It's going to be fun sharing a cottage with Meiling, Tomoyo and Syaoran." Sakura smiled to herself as she thought about the activites that would be going on. "At least now, Kero can freely go around. I hope Syaoran has a good time. After all, he's stuck in a cottage with three girls. I wonder if-"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a VERY loud snore. The whole bus went silent and turned in the direction of the noise. There, beside Meiling, was Syaoran. His head was resting on the window beside him, his entire body shaking everytime the bus went over a bump. Clearly, this didn't seem to bother him, as he continued sleeping and snoring.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

The whole bus burst into laughter. "God, luckily I'M not sharing a cottage with him!" somebody yelled and the bus went into another fit of giggles. Suddenly, Meiling got an idea. "Hey, Sakura, do you have a marker?"

Sakura grinned evilly. "Why, of course I do Meiling!" Soon, everyone on the bus was switching seats to take a turn at writing something on Syaoran. Syaoran twitched occasionally, but other than that, showed no signs of waking up. When everyone was done, both of Syaoran's arms and his face and neck were covered in either writing or doodles. Everyone agreed not to tell him and let him find out of his own.

The rest of the bus ride was rather peaceful once the excitement died down. Sakura looked out the window once more. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, a warning of some kind. Sakura thought twice and decided that it was probably her imagination. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a book and started to read.

* * *

Finally, the bus ride was over. Slowly but surely, everyone got off the bus onto the dirt road and stretched. Looking around, everyone was in awe. In front of them, was a bunch of small houses. The whole place was like a forest, with about 15 trees surrounding each small cottage. The door to a nearby one opened and a short, chubby man with bright pink cheeks. He wore safari-like attire with hiking boots and greeted them happily. "Welcome everyone! Did you all have a nice drive here?" A few awake students nodded politely, but mostly, everyone was still too dazed to react to someone so cheerful. "GREAT!", he boomed pleasantly, "I am Mr. Walkins! I own this entire area! Follow me and I'll give you the GRAND tour!" He walked over to Ms. Mizuki, said something in a hushed voice to which she returned with a smile. With another great smile, he turned back to the students and signaled them to follow him along the dirt road.

In all, there was a dinning hall, where they would go the eat every meal, a park, a snack store, a beach supply store, a few other shops, a forest clearing, which was going to be used as meeting grounds for activities and a large beach. The tour only took about an hour, considering how close together everything was. Mr. Walkins also explained that there are other people staying in the cottages so they shouldn't make too much noise. After quite a bit of walking around, they all got the keys to their cottages.

"What number is our cottage, Sakura?" Tomoyo walked over to Sakura, with Meiling and Syaoran close behind.

"207! Here you go!" Sakura gave her one of the four copies of the keys. "There's one for each of your guys too!" She walked over to give Meiling and Syaoran their keys. "Mr. Walkins told me that out cottage is about 5 cottages that way" Sakura pointed back the way they had just come.

"Okay! Syaoran and I will meet you there! I want to go check out the shops! C'mon!" Meiling grabbed Syaoran's arm and prepared herself.

"What are yo-" Syaoran was cut off my Meiling suddenly sprinting off towards the beach without warning, keeping Syaoran close behind her.

Tomoyo and Sakura watched them and sweatdropped. "They'll be back soon I'm sure!" Tomoyo gave an unsure smile that Sakura returned, equally as unsure.

When Tomoyo and Sakura got to their cottage, they couldn't believe their eyes. The place was amazing! It was a lot roomier than it looked from the outside. Each bedroom had a double bed, a small closet and a nightstand. Each room also had it's own colour. Sakura chose the pink room, Tomoyo got the blue room, and they saved the green and red rooms for Syaoran and Meiling. The cottage itself had one bathrooms, a small kitchen and a separate room with two couches and a T.V. Also, their back door lead to the beach so it was perfect.

Sakura flopped her bag of clothes onto her bed and suddenly something shot out of it.

"YOU REALLY TOOK YOUR TIME, DIDN'T YOU?" For such a small body, Kero had a huge mouth. The little stuffed toy sized 'beast' flew right up to Sakura's face to show his anger.

Sakura, stunned by his sudden outburst, took a small step back. "I'm sorry, Kero! I forgot! I was so caught up with the cottage and..." Sakura looked down.

"YOU FORGOT?" Kero was shocked. "I was on the bus with you! How could you have forgotten me in your bag that fast?"

"I'm sorry! I promise to give you lots of food for dinner tonight!" Sakura gave him a hopeful smile.

Kero seemed to think for a moment before sighing. "Fine... Make sure I get lots of dessert!"

"Deal!" Sakura smiled and started to unpack her clothes.

While Sakura and Tomoyo were unpacking, Syaoran and Meiling came back. Meiling looked satisfied with her 3 shopping bags. She excitedly told Sakura and Tomoyo about her 2 new bikinis, new sunglasses and snacks that she got at the stores. Syaoran gave them a tired look and collapsed on the couch. Tomoyo brought him a bottle of water from the fridge that he gratefully accepted.

After some more unpacking, it was time for dinner. The familiar four walked into the dinning hall. There were round tables scattered elegantly throughout the hall with lots of food on various plates in the middle. Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo sat at a table with Rika and her group. They all exchanged excited stories about their bus rides, cottages, and talked about the tour. Sakura made sure to keep her end of the deal and snuck Kero lots of food in her bag. She didn't understand how Rika and the others didn't hear his loud chews, but she was happy nontheless! As their meal concluded, Ms. Mizuki gathered everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone! Tomorrow, we're going to do a treasure hunt! So get lots of rest! Your cottage mates will be your teammates! Meet at the forest clearing tomorrow at 10:00 to get your first clue. It is a competition and there will be prizes! Try not to sleep in! Dismissed!"

With that, everyone headed back to their cottages. When Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meiling got back to their cottage, Sakura, Kero and Syaoran worked together to set up the Nintendo wii on the T.V. Tomoyo and Meiling said they hadn't finished unpacking, so they both went to their rooms.

Tomoyo had just finished putting the last of her clothes away when she heard a knock on her room door.

"Come in!"

Meiling poked her head into the room. "Do you have a minute? I need to talk."

"Yeah sure! Come in!" Tomoyo patted the bed beside her for Meiling to sit. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Tomoyo was concerned.

"What? Oh... Yeah I'm fine!" Meiling looked away. "I just... Don't know if I should tell you..."

"Well, tell me when you're ready. I won't force you." Tomoyo said softly with a smile. Meiling returned it.

"Okay... I was reading Syaoran's diary yesterday and he really likes Sakura." whispered Meiling in an excited voice.

"Oh?" smiled Tomoyo, "You didn't know?"

Meiling facepalmed and turned slightly red. "Shutup! Anyways, wouldn't it be really fun to get them together?" asked Meiling in her excited tone again.

Tomoyo looked away. "Um...I've been trying to do that for the past few months and..."

"WELL NOW YOU HAVE HELP FROM ME!" Meiling screamed, her face even more red than before.

There was a knock on the door, and it creaked open.

"Are you two okay?" Sakura asked innocently as she and Syaoran entered the room. "We heard screaming."

"No, it's okay. Meiling is just excited over tomorrow's treasure hunt." Tomoyo replied calmly.

"Oh yeah! The treasure hunt! I can't wait for it either! Can you Li-kun?" exclaimed Sakura who quickly turned around to face Syaoran.

"U-uh um I guess..." replied Syaoran, who was paying more attention to how close her face was to his.

"Yeah! It's going to be great! We have to do our best!" Sakura smiled to herself at the thought. "Oh yeah! We'd better get some rest. Big day tomorrow! Good night everyone!" And with that, Sakura skipped off to her room. Tomoyo and Meiling smiled at each other and told Syaoran that they were going to bed as well.

"I think I'll stay up a bit longer. The wii is set up and I'm not that tired yet. Good night though!" Syaoran gave a small smile and left the room.

"Okay goodnight!" the two girls chorused as the door shut behind him.

"So, are we going to do this?" Meiling asked turning to Tomoyo.

"Oh Yeah. Sure." Tomoyo smiled. "Let's see what will happen tomorrow. Anyways, we'd better get some rest too."

"Good thinking." Meiling stood up and headed for the door. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Me: **Yay! Finished Chapter two!

**Sakura: **When does Syaoran realize that there's writing all over him?

**Me: **Oh yeah...forgot about that...

**Meiling: **sigh How can you forget something like THAT?

**Me: **I-I was playing NiGHTS! It's an addicting game! Leave me alone!

**Sakura and Meiling: **'Sweatdrop' Anyways, REVIEW EVERYONE!


	3. Occurence in the Night

Yay! Chappy 3!!! Thx every1 for da reviews! Anyways, happy reading! ;)

* * *

Chapter 3: Occurence in the Night

That Night, Kero couldn't get any sleep. Once again, he was hungry. And of course, you can't sleep on an empty stomach! Lazily, Kero flew out of his minature bed and out of Sakura's room. When he got to the kitchen, he quietly opened the fridge. Literally, Kero thought he heard angels sing when he saw it. It was like a dream come true. There, in the fridge, was the largest, most delicious-looking chocolate pudding that Kero had ever seen! And evern better, there was a note attached that read: 'Kero, here's a late night snack for ya. Love, Tomoyo.' Suddenly, Kero was starting to rethink his choice of who the master of the cards should be. But he quickly pushed aside his thoughts as he dug into his amazing dream pudding.

After what seemed like Kero had visited heaven and came back, the pudding was done and Kero was stuffed and happy. He was about to head back to sleep when he felt something. No, this was definatly NOT a large burp. Quickly, he turned around to dace the back door, where the presence was coming from. There, he saw a girl. She had long black hair that stuck out in some places. She was wearing a long black dress and red gloves, but had silvery-white ribbons all around her. She smiled and waved at Kero as the ribbons went through the separating glass and into Sakura's bedroom. In the blink of an eye, a small lizard-like creature came scurrying out and over to the girl. The lizard glowed for a bit and suddenly, the girl's outfit was different. Now, it was a short yellow sundress with pink flowers on the bottom. A blue headband was on her head and it matched with the blue shoes she was wearing. The girl smiled once more before disappeareing. The lizard turned around and ran back into Sakura's room.

Kero couldn't believe his eyes. And just as he thought nothing else could happen, Syaoran and Sakura came running out of their rooms. "A CLOW CARD!" they both screamed in unison, before crashing into eachother and passing out.

"Is everything okay?" Tomoyo asked as she also came running out of her room and stopped to stare at her two friends.

"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Tomoyo and Kero heard Meiling scream from her bedroom, but she didn't bother to come and see what all of the screaming was about.

"Kero, what happened?" Tomoyo asked quietly as Sakura and Syaoran started to stir.

"THERE WAS A CLOW CARD! I SENSED IT!" said Syaoran. He jumped to his feet, determined to see it.

"I sensed it too, but I captured all of the cards. There couldn't be one more! I even passed the final judgement!" said Sakura in a sleepy voice.

"Well, I saw the clow card in it's true form. But I cannot remember anything like it. And I'm pretty sure that you have gotten all of the cards." Kero said, clearly deep in thought. "And by the way, Tomoyo, THAT PUDDING WAS DELICIOUS!"

"Thanks! There will be one there every night for you." Tomoy smiled as Kero's eyes lit up.

"FOCUS! If there's a clow card, we need to capture it! What exactly did you see it do, Kero?" asked Syaoran, it was clear that he wanted to figure it out fast so he could get to sleep.

Kero quickly explained about the lizard and her clothing changing and how she suddenly disappeared.

"Wait! That lizard sounds like the change card! Maybe it came out of it's card!" said Sakura as she remembered how the true form of the change was a chameleon. "But only I have the power to call it out of it's card, right?"

"Ugh, I remember a long time ago, the change was really close with another card. I just can't seem to remember which card it was... And only if a card has a true desire to get out of it's card on it's own accord can it do so without your instructions. So, that means that card must have really wanted to come out" said Kero.

"Well, anyways, we should get some sleep. The card will probably appear again soon. So all we need to do is keep an eye out. But we need rest for the treasure hunt." said Tomoyo with a yawn.

With that, everyone headed back to bed.

* * *

**Me: **Yay! Another chapter down! Hmmmm, just because I'm bored, I think I might write another one...right...NOW! 

**Meiling: **Can't we get some rest first?

**Me: **Are you kidding! It's early in the night!

**Meiling: **IT'S 9:41!!!!

**Me: **...Which is early so I can write another chapter:)

**Meiling: **Fine. You do what you want, I'LL be in bed!

**Me: **OH NO YOU DON'T! You're part of this story and you will stay awake.

**Meiling: **But I'm tired!

**Me: **(fast forwards time to morning) THERE, NOW YOU SHOULDN'T BE TIRED!

**Meiling: **You're right! I'm not:D Anyways, REVIEW EVERYONE!


	4. Ink Affairs and Treasure Hunts

I know I said i'd update it right after i finished chapter 3, but i got caught up in thretening to kill my friend. And for all you people that wanted longer, HERE YOU GO!!! Anyways, enjoy! And happy new year everyone:)

* * *

Chapter 4: Ink Affairs and Treasure Hunts 

It was about 6:30 in the morning, when it was still dark outside, that a terrible scream was heard.(yes, alot of things are happenin when it's dark out in this fic ;) )

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The scream seemed to echo through the entire cottage, the entire country, and the entire world. Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura rushed into Syaoran's bedroom, only to see him on the ground turned the other way.

"W-what's wrong, Syaoran?" Meiling asked.

"Y-you all knew about this. Didn't you? THIS IS A DISGRACE!!!!" Syaorans stuttered as he turned around and pointed to all of the doodles and messages on his skin. "When did it happen? WHO DID IT?!"

The three girls backed away slowly before replying. "W-well, it was on the busride here...and it was everyone on the bus...but d-don't worry Syaoran! It's a w-washable m-m-marker..." said Meiling uneasily.

"IT HAD BETTER BE!" screamed Syaoran before running into the bathroom. Soon, the shower was heard. The three girls looked at eachother before proceeding to get some more sleep.

* * *

The sun shone throughout the entire cottage area, making it the perfect day for a treasure hunt. The sky was clear and cloud-free and everything seemed peaceful. 

Meiling, Tomoyo and Sakura were playing wii about an hour later after the big incident. All three were fully dressed and ready for the day's challanges. Now, they were simply waiting for Syaoran. He had come out of the shower half-an-hour ago and was currently locked in his room. Sakura had already tried to enter and in result, go about 15 items thrown at her(including a teddy bear, a book, and a Naruto wall scroll). Since then, Nobody had tried going within a 2 meter radius of the door.

Finally, a click was heard. All three girls turned around to see Syaoran, fully dressed and ink free.He gave a small smile, signalling them that he was not mad and walked over to join them in their wii game.

After Sakura had won against everyone in tennis, they decided that it was time to go have breakfast. Silently, they headed off towards the dinning hall.

* * *

By the time the four had gotten to their destination, the place was already half packed with familiar faces. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling sat at a four-person table. Once again, on each table, there was lots of food. So as soon as they sat down, they started piling their plates with food. 

Tomoyo looked around the table and realized that it was a bit too quiet. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Hey Meiling, do you know where the bathrooms are in here?" Tomoyo asked, standing up and winking at her.

"Uh, no I don't" replied Meiling simply, not getting the hint at all.

"Oh. Well, could you come with me to ask Ms. Mizuki?" Tomoyo tried her wink again.

"Um, couldn't you just wait until we get back to the cottage?" replied Meiling again, still not getting the hint.

Tomoyo sighed and decided to give up. She would have to fill Meiling in later. So once again, the table was silent as everyone ate(except for Meiling, who was enjoying her food so much, that she was eating super fast, in turn, making so much noise that other kids from other tables were turning around to stare).

When breakfast was over, Ms. Mizuki stood up. "Okay everyone! We're goin to start the treasure hunt now! First up, you should go back to your cottages and gather all of the items you think you will need for this. This treasure hunt is a contest and you will not want to waste time later to get supplies. You will need to wear your bathing suits under your clothes. You will need a flashlight, a pen, a paper and anything else that you think you might need. Think wisely. You don't want to pack too much or too little. Now, go get your stuff and meet at the forest clearing."

* * *

"Ooooohhhh! This is going to be fun!" exclaimed Sakura and Meiling in unison when they all got back to their cottage. Sakura and Meiling had changed and packed the fastest in their excitement and were sitting in the living room. Sakura was wearing an outfit designed by Tomoyo. It was a pink skort that came to her knees and a white tank top with a pink outline. Her hair was up normally but two long pink ribbons replaced her usual ties. Meiling was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and white jeans shorts. 

"You bet!" Tomoyo said as she came out of her room with her backpack on her back. She was wearing a dark blue skort with a matching blue T-shirt with a white star on it. She also had a blue hat on and was holding her camera in her right hand. "This is going to be a great video! 'The treasure hunt adventure!' "

"Has everyone got everything they need?" Syaoran asked as he came out of his own room. He was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a green T-shirt.

"Oh, um, I forgot to pack a flashlight. Can I share with someone?" asked Sakura.

"Um sure! You can share with me when we need i-" Tomoyo said while looking for her flashlight. She suddenly stopped. "Oh! I guess I forgot mine too!"

"Oh! You can share with me, Tomoyo!" Meiling sang happily as she eyed Sakura and Syaoran. "Don't worry Sakura, Syaoran will share his flashlight with you!"

Syaoran froze. "U-um, yeah. Sure."

"Thanks Li-kun!" Sakura said happily as she checked her bag once more.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the forest clearin at about the same time and Ms. Mizuki signaled for them to sit down. 

"Alright everyone! Here's how it goes, In total, there are 10 stations. Each team will start at a different station. At each station, there will be a task in which you must complete. Once that task is completed, you shall recieve a clue to where the next station is. When you have finished all 10 stations, come back here and I will give you the final clue. This clue is the hardest. But once solved, it will lead you to the treasure's location. Once you have found the treasure, bring it back here before opening it and then we shall make an announcement for everyone to come back. Remember, you must have all of the clues completed to get the final clue."

With that, Ms. Mizuki started to hand out the first clue to each team. Sakura looked at her's.

"Well, we got clue #1. It says, _On a hot day, people come to me to play. When the sun sets, two lovers have met. The coldest place is in the blue, but getting burned here is nothing new._" Sakura read the clue out loud. She turned to face the other who seemed to be thinking.

"Oh! I know! The Ice-cream shop! Everyone oes there when it's hot because there's air-conditioning and ice-cream and lovers meet there to share icecream!" exclaimed Meiling, hoping that she had helped.

"But what about the blue part? You can't get burned in an ice-cream shop." stated Sakura.

"It's obvious that it's the beach." said Syaoran as he looked at both girls. "On a hot day, people go there to swim and cool off. People also go there to watch sunsets. People swim to cool off but if you stay in the sun fo too long, then you get sun burnt."

Soon, they all agreed on this answer and headed for the beach.

* * *

On the beach, the four managed to see a man standing there. 

"Hello!" he greeted. "Welcome to station 1. Here, the point of this is to swim to the flag over there, and dive down to grab one of the flags. Only grab one because there are other teams as well! Then, come back with the flag. Then, you can keep the flag with you as proof that you did it and get the next clue.

After alot of debating, Syaoran was finally picked to be the swimmer. He swam as fast as he could to the flag and dove down as the girls cheered from shore. It took a few minutes for Syaoran to come up to the surface. Quickly, he swam back to shore, with a pink flag in hand. As soon as he got to shore, he walked past everyone, ignoring their 'congrats' and fell to the ground on his knees.

"You did great, Syaoran!" Sakura smiled as she passed him his towel. He accepted it and handed her the flag without a word. After everyone ws ready, Tomoyo grabbed the clue and walked over to everyone else.

"_For this next clue, there's no need to go far. But to go far into this place is a bit bizzare. To complete this task, you must go through, a dark place with rumors that might be true. Keep track of who's with you, and who is not. Cause the amount of people who get lost, there's truely alot._" Tomoyo read.

"Look over there! There's a cave! It says we don't have to go far!" Sakura exclaimed pointin to the cave that was not to far from where they currently were.

"Then let's go!" Meiling exclaimed as she grabbed Tomoyo's and Sakura's hand and started to run. Luckily, out of reflexes, Sakura managed to grab onto Syaoran just before Meiling took off.

* * *

"I-it sure looks dark in there..." Sakura gulped as she looked into the darkness. She couldn't see anything inside, which was kind of strange for a bright sunny day like today. 

"Yay! Let's go!" Meiling exclaimed as she made to run again. This time, Syaoran held her back.

"Remember what the riddle said. People get lost in here. We have to stay together."

So they made the arrangement that they would all link arms. The arrangement was, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin. Both Meiling and Syaoran had flashlight so on either side, there was light. As they proceeded through the cave, they soon realized that the whole place was a maze. And it seemed to never end. Finally, they came to the exit.

"Yay! We made it!" Tomoyo said with a sigh of relief. But just as they were about to exit, a sound was heard beside them in the cave. The four of them turned around to see the glowing girl standing there.

"THE CARD!"

* * *

**Me: **Oooooh! Cliffy:) Looks like you all have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens!!! 

**Syaoran: **Can't you just make the chapter longer by just not stopping?

**Me: **Meh. It's late. I'm tired of writing. And I wouldn't be talkin if I were you. Do you WANT to have a romantic moment with Sakura?

**Syaoran: **Uh-um! Well...

**Me: **:) That's what I thought! Anyways, review everyone!


	5. Addition to the Final Task

Hi All! I'm finally back! I'm sorry for not updating for a while! School is back and bleh. You know what I mean(or else). Anyways, here it finally is! The end of the cliffy:)

* * *

Chapter 5: 

_Previously, on The Use Card..._

"Meiling, I think I'm pregnant!" said Tomoyo slowly, "And Toya's the father!"

* * *

"No, you killed Yue!" yelled Kero to Yukito. 

"No, Keroberos." Yukito replied calmly, "I am Yue."

* * *

"Meiling, I think I'm pregnant!" said Tomoyo slowly, "And Clow Reed's the father!"

* * *

"No...It can't be!!!!! YOU'RE NOT YUE!!!!" screamed Kero.

* * *

"Meiling, I think I'm pregnant!" said Tomoyo slowly, "And Sakura's th-" 

"No. I don't believe that one." Meiling replied in an awkward voice.

"You're right, I was lieing about that one." Tomoyo said as she turned around.

* * *

"Kero, I'm sorry to say, he's right. And another thing." Sakura said, who had been standing there the whole time unnoticed. 

"W-what's that Sakura?" Kero said as he turned around to the chosen one.

"I AM YOUR MOTHER!"_

* * *

Now, back to the story...(Okay, none of that stuff really happened XD)_

Chapter 5: Addition to the final task

The four stared at the glowing girl. Once again, glowing ribbons appeared behind the girl. She smiled at the four in front of her and the ribbons headed straight for Sakura's bag. A chameleon came running out of the bag and toward the girl. It started to glow and suddenly, the girl's outfit was different again. Now, she wore a pair of blue jeans shorts and a white tank top. There was a glowing pink flower in her hair and she wore white sandals.

"I'm taking her down!" Syaoran said as he took out his sword.

"Wait Syaoran! She's not hurting us in any way!" Sakura said as she grabbed his sword to stop him.

"Sakura, she's a clow card! We have to capture her!" Syaoran said firmly. He then shook her hand loose of the sword and took out a piece of paper. "God of Fire, Answer my call!" he said as he pressed the sword against the paper. Fire came shooting out of the sword and headed directly toward the girl. The girl, whom had once been smiling, quickly changed her expression to a lob-sided frown. Ribbons appeared from behind her once again and grabbed the fire. She then redirected the fire straight at Syaoran.

"Watery!" Sakura yelled as she summoned her card with her bird-headed wand. Water rose around her before heading straight for the fire and extinguishing it. There was smoke everywhere and Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling were coughing because of the lack of air. Syaoran quickly stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand, before running for the exit. Tomoyo and Meiling followed.

"Are you kids alright?" asked a man who same running toward them. "Was there a fire in the cave or something?"

"N-no. We're fine. And yeah...there was...I dropped my candle!" Tomoyo said.

"Okay. Well, the fire is gone now. Here's your next clue!" he said as he handed them the next clue.

"Thanks!" Sakura said as she took it. She then signaled for them to follow her. They were now in a grassy field. There was a forest in front of them which meant it must lead back to the clearing.

"How did she do that? She used my own attack against me!" Syaoran said angrily as he punched a nearby tree.

"I remember now!" Kero exclaimed as he popped out of Sakura's bag. "The Use Card!"

"The Use Card?" asked Sakura.(Yes, I know it's dumb, but they do that in pretty much all animes! 'a tree!' 'a tree?' :P)

"Yeah. She has the power to use the powers of other people. Like, if she captured me with he ribbons, she would grow wings and be able to eat alot." replied Kero."The reason I couldn't remember before was because the Use was the first card ever made. But when Clow Reed created all of the other cards, he found that there was no point in having her and sent her to another dimension, hoping she would get destroyed. But, the fact that she's here, it must mean that she maybe found a way to get back. Oh! Maybe it was when the cards were released! With all of the magic being separated, she was probably caught up with all of the cards flying everywhere."

"So, how do we defeat her?" asked Meiling.

"Well, she's a really smart card. You're going to have to plan things out before going against her. And it had better be a good plan." said Kero.

"Well, we can think about that later. We'd better finish this treasure hunt first." said Tomoyo as she recorded her friends. Apparently, she had been recording the whole time. So with that, they all headed off to solve their clue.

* * *

Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo were inspecting their last clue. They had gotten the 10 other clues just fine. Now, they had the last. But this clue wasn't just a note. It was a note with a key. 

"_A treasure you seek,_

_A treasure you shall find,_

_but you must work to achieve,_

_and use your mind._

_A skill testing challenge,_

_awaits you to come,_

_a long one it is,_

_the sea it is from._

_Pirates sail far,_

_Pirates sail wide,_

_let the birds of paradise,_

_be your guide._

_Nothing stronger than smiles,_

_Teamwork is the key,_

_If you finish this challenge,_

_you will be truly free._" Tomoyo finished.

"Wow. That's one long clue." said Sakura.

"So, where exactly should we start?" asked Meiling. Currently, they were in the forest clearing.

"Well, it hints alot about the sea, maybe we should start there!" suggested Sakura.

"But, in the clue, it says to follow the 'birds of paradise.'" commented Syaoran.

"Birds of Paradise is a type of flower. It looks like this!" Tomoyo showed them a picture that she had taken earlier. It was a kind of orange-reddish Lilly on a kind of half-leaf. "They're all over the place!"

"Well, I'm guessing that we have to follow them." Meiling said pointing to one that she spotted nearby. "There's the first one!"

With that, they all headed in the forest, behind the flower. There, they saw another one. Then another! They seemed to form a path. Soon, they ended up on a beach. But this beach was different than the one they were on earlier. The water at this one had a kind of aqua-greenish colour to it and there were higher waves in some places, and low ones in others. The sand here was clean and didn't have and sticks or rocks in it. It seemed like a paradise with some palm trees in some places!(and this is in...japan...i think...wait...wtf? where are they???)

Suddenly, the four noticed a dock with 10 pirate ship-looking boats there. By the looks of it, nobody else was there yet.They proceeded to the ships.

"Welcome!" Ms. Mizuki greeted. "You are the first group to make it to the end! Okay, for this challenge, you are going to board one of these ships. On each ship, there is a hidden treasure chest. The problem is, there are tons of chests in there! The point is to find the chest with the treasure in it! To do that, you have to find which chest the key you got opens. While doing this, you must control the boat through 'Mystery Cave'. To do this, one person will be controlling the ship, one person finding the treasure, and two people pedaling. I'm telling you now, you will need somebody strong to pedal."

"Oh! I'm strong!" Meiling chose quickly. "And Tomoyo can videotape while pedaling!"

"Yup!" Tomoyo smiled as she took out her video camera.

"I'll steer. You find the treasure chest, okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Okay! We're ready!" Sakura explained as she ran to the ship marked 'S.S Destiny'.

* * *

Sakura was on the top deck with the key, Syaoran was at the steering wheel, Meiling and Tomoyo were at either side, pedaling. "On you mark!" Ms. Mizuki called from shore. "Get set! GO!" 

Meiling and Tomoyo started to pedal, Syaoran steered the boat into the cave, and Sakura set off to find the chest. Since there seemed to be no chests on the top deck where everyone else was, Sakura proceeded down some stairs she had recently found.

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed. There were chests EVERYWHERE! "Oh great..." And with that, Sakura got to work in finding the treasure.

_Run, stop, stab, jiggle, pull._

_Run, stop, stab, jiggle, pull._

_Run, stop, stab, jiggle, pull._

_Run, stop, stab, jiggle, pull._

_Run, stop, stab, jiggle, pull._

"Sakura! Did you find it yet?" called Meilin from above. You could tell that she was out of breath.

"No!" Sakura replied as she continued with her cycle.

"Hurry uuuuuuuuuu--AAAAAHHHH!!!" came Meiling's voice again as the boat suddenly shifted violently, knocking Sakura over.

"Sorry guys! There are rocks too!" Syaoran called, clearly trying to concentrate.

_Run, stop, stab, jiggle, pull._

_Run, stop, stab, jiggle, pull._

_Run, stop, stab, jiggle, pull._

_Run, stop, stab, jiggle, pull._

_Run, stop, stab, jiggle, pull._

This seemed to go on forever. It also looked like Sakura had checked every chest in the room. She then hurried up the stars and burst into the nearest room she could find. It seemed like the captain's room. There were three chests in the room. Each in a different far corner(there were four corners...it's just that there were only three chests XD).

_Run, stop, stab, jiggle, pull._

_Run, stop, stab, jiggle, pull._

_Run, stop, stab, jiggle pull._

"ARG! None of these are it!" Sakura said to herself, not so mentally. The boat shifted violently once again and threw Sakura onto the bed.

"SAKURA! COME QUICK!" Came Tomoyo's voice.

Sakura jumped off of the bed and ran out of the Captain's room. Outside, Meiling was sitting and pedaling as hard as she could. Syaoran was struggling to keep the boat steady and to avoid crashing into rocks, walls, skeletons, etc. Looking over to where Tomoyo was, she noticed Tomoyo standing and pedaling.

"Why aren't you sitting?" Sakura asked hurriedly.

"When we last -pant- fell over, my seat -pant- lifted and I thought I saw -pant- something under it! I would check but I -pant- need to pedal!" replied Tomoyo quickly as she tried to pedal even harder.

Quickly, Sakura lifted Tomoyo's seat. Sure enough, there was a golden chest. Sakura quickly shoved the key in and jiggled it.

_Click._

The chest started to open. Sakura lifted the chest out and closed the seat for Tomoyo to sit. Tomoyo gladly sat down and continued to pedal.

"We found it!" Sakura exclaimed as she slowly dragged the heavy chest to the nearest chair and sat down, holding the chest so it wouldn't slide. "I think we're almost out too! I can see a light!"

Up ahead, there defiantly a light. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of the tunnel. It was a different kind of light...

"A girl?!" Syaoran exclaimed.

There was the same girl with long black hair in front of them. She smiled as her familiar ribbons came out and headed for Sakura's bag. The chameleon came out and the girl now had a mermaid tail instead of legs and tiny wings on her back. The girl dived into the water and her shadow headed for the boat.

"Watch out! She's coming for us!" Sakura called to Syaoran.

Syaoran skillfully steered the boat around the 'mermaid' and continued through the tunnel.

"She's still coming for us!" Meiling called as she pedaled and stared at the water near the back of the boat.

"FLOAT!" Sakura called as a bubble came around the boat and carried it above the water. Sakura could see the girl's shadow come to the surface. The girl gave a lopsided smile and leaped out of the water and used her wings to get close.

"ERASE!" The girls wings suddenly disappeared and Sakura jumped to the edge of the boat.

"RETURN TO YOU POWER CONFI-huh?" Sakura stopped as a large burst of water came shooting up to catch the girl. Then another jet of water came up toward the boat.

"FLOAT RETURN!" The bubble causing the boat to float in mid-air disappeared and seemed to give it a slight push forward, dodging the jet of water.

"FREEZE!" The jet of water in which was previously used to attack started to freeze starting at the top. This spread to the water supporting the girl and she was also frozen.

"RETURN TO YOur power confi-" Sakura fell over from exhaustion.

"SAKURA!" yelled Shaoran as he let go of the steering wheel and ran towards Sakura...

* * *

YAY!!! CLIFFY!!!...AGAIN! 

I'm sorry everyone for taking a million years to update!!!!

Now, show me that you're still loyal to me, AND REVIEW!!!!


	6. Mixed Up Chaos and a New Friend!

Hiya everyone! I'm back and ready to write! Yes, most probably everyone has stopped reading...but I'm sure they'll come back!!...I hope...; So anyways...here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Mixed Up Chaos and a New Friend! 

Sakura's hands twitched slightly before her eyes started to open.

"Wh-where am I?" Sakura whispered slowly. All she could see was the light blue sky above her and a few trees behind her, slowly swaying in the wind. She felt something soft that she was lying on and realized that it was a towel. 'I must be on the beach...but how did I-' Sakura's thoughts were quickly cut off as the smell of hot dogs drifted around her. "FOOD!" Sakura practically screamed as she sat upright, pushing the towel that was covering her off.

"You're finally awake I see." Ms. Mizuki said as she walked over to Sakura and smiled. "That's what happens when you don't get enough sleep."

Sakura suddenly remembered the happenings from the cave. "You know the truth, right?" she asked slowly. Of course, Ms. Mizuki knew about the clow cards, Sakura knew she could trust her.

Ms. Mizuki smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, you will get another chance to capture The Use. Anyways, you made it out of the cave safely thanks to Syaoran plus you found the treasure chest, so your team won the challenge."

"Really?!" exclaimed Sakura as she jumped to her feet, completely forgetting everything about the card. "That's great!"

"Everyone's here on the beach, we're celebrating with hot dogs. Are you hun-"

"Yes! I'm starving!" With that, the two headed toward the source of the smell.

* * *

"Sakura, are you alright?" 

"Did it hurt when you fell?"

"Any bruises? No? That's good!"

"Want something to eat? I'll come with you! I'm still hungry!"

"Meiling, didn't you just eat, like, five hot dogs?" asked Tomoyo.

"A growing girl's gotta eat!" Meiling shrugged. "That's includes you Sakura! You were asleep for 2 hours!"

"What exactly happened after I passed out?" asked Sakura, facing the two girls in front of her. There had been a crowd around her, only minutes earlier. But after a while, they left, leaving only Tomoyo and Meiling with Sakura.

"Syaoran caught you and managed to control the water element to steer the boat to safety, making it look like the water below the boat carried it instead. When we got to shore, we ended up here! At the private beach again!" explained Meiling. "Now, I'm starving! Let's go get some more hot dogs!" Meiling grabbed both Sakura's and Tomoyo's hands and dragged them toward the Hot Dog stand.

* * *

By the time that they finished their hot dogs(Sakura 1, Meiling about 6 more...) the beach was pretty much deserted. The three decided to head back to the cottage. 

"Hey, where is Li-kun anyways?" Sakura asked suddenly. Tomoyo and Meiling smiled to each other.

After we got to shore, he carried you off the boat and collapsed after he made sure you were safe. He managed to get up and said that he would wait with you until you woke up, but Ms. Mizuki suggested that he goes back to the cottage and rest." Meiling explained happily.

When they got to the cottage, Syaoran was still asleep. They also found Kero asleep in Sakura's room, and of course, the cake that Sakura had baked earlier was gone. Secretly, when nobody was looking, Sakura picked up Kero, added some additions to his appearance, and snuck into Syaoran's room. She then ran back to her room and pretended to be looking for her hairbrush.

"Hey Sakura, wanna play wii?" Mailing asked as her head popped into Sakura's room.

"Sure!" Sakura replied as she stopped searching and left her room.

* * *

"Hey how did I get- I though I was- SAKURAAAAAAA!!!!!" 

"Would you keep it down?! I'm trying to- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"AHHH!!! WHAT AM I DOING IN YOUR ROOM?!

"SAKURA!!!!!"

Two voices were heard from inside Syaoran's room as the three girls played wii.

"I think I'll go for a walk..." Sakura smiled nervously as she quickly ran out the back door.

Syaoran's bedroom door opened and a pissed off Kero and very confused Syaoran came running out.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" yelled Kero. "WHERE IS SAKURA?!" Tomoyo and Meiling turned around to face Kero and failed miserably to hold in their laughter. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" The tiny stuffed toy demanded. Tomoyo and Meiling went into another fit of giggles, which in turn, got Kero even worse. He turned to Syaoran. "WHAT ARE THEY LAUGHING AT?!"

Syaoran looked at Kero, and like the two girls, broke down in laughter.

"WHAT IS IT?!" It looked like Kero was going to explode.

Syaoran, doing the smart thing, grabbed Kero and dragged him into the bathroom and slammed the door. Finally, Meiling and Tomoyo started to calm down and they slowly approached the bathroom door. "Are you okay in th-" Tomoyo was cut of by the most terrifying scream that the universe had heard.(Although, nobody in the other cabin seemed to notice...MAYBE THERE'S MAGIC AT WORK HERE!!! winkwinknudgenudge) Strangely enough, after the scream, there was total silence.

Tomoyo and Meiling put their ears to the door.

_Silence, silence, silence, silence, Click!_

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" another scream came, very similar to the first. They then heard the sound of running water and Syaoran laughing. The bathroom door opened and a small silver object flew out, the door shutting behind it. Tomoyo and Meiling followed it with their eyes, trying to see exactly what it was.

Suddenly, there seemed to be a million things happening at once. Tomoyo's eyes widened. She quickly sprinted for the silver object, ignoring the small red light she noticed coming from outside of the back glass door. Meiling watched and started screaming out questions. The bathroom door opened and Kero came shooting out, headed for the object. Syaoran jumped out after him and grabbed his tail. Kero kept on flying, slightly slowed down with the weight of Syaoran added on. The red light still shone almost completely unnoticed by anyone other than Tomoyo, who was busy trying to save her child. SUDDENLY, in all of the commotion, Clow Reed burst in through the front door, screaming. Meiling screamed with him, both yelling out questions at the top of their lungs, making the whole thing sound like gibberish.

Tomoyo threw herself forward and caught the camera just in time before it hit the ground. She then started pressing numerous buttons, trying to scroll through the recently taken pictures, and making sure that one of her many children was okay. Kero started flying even faster toward the camera, screaming at Tomoyo not to look at the picture. This scream was obviously either not heard through all of the other commotion, or ignored. Tomoyo finally came to a picture of Kero looking shocked, his face covered in make-up. Finally, Syaoran used his other hand to grab Kero's wings, sending him speeding to the ground like a rocket about to crash. Once he collided with the ground, Syaoran landed on top of him and grabbed him completely in both hands, other than his face. Meiling, finally coming to her senses, ran over to Syaoran, pulled off his sock, and flung it at Clow Reed. The sock flew into his mouth and suddenly, everything went quiet...

* * *

Syaoran, Kero, Tomoyo, Meiling and Clow Reed all waited quietly in Sakura's bedroom. Tomoyo and Meiling sat at the end of Sakura's bed, scrolling through Tomoyo's camera's pictures. Apparently, in all of that mess, her camera was taking pictures on it's own. They were now looking at them and laughing. Syaoran was quietly sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall next to the bed, he had, red-faced, refused to sit on Sakura's bed. Now, he was simply staring at the floor, open mouthed, looking like he was being hypnotized. Kero was sitting on his miniature bed, playing a small video game, from time to time, he would glance angrily over at Syaoran, whom took no notice. Clow reed was lying on the floor, leafing through one of Sakura's magazines while listening to Sakura's iPod.. He was learning alot about Britney Spears. They waited and waited for what seemed like hours, even though it had only been a few minutes. 

Suddenly, Sakura opened the door to her room and stepped in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face her.

"The movie I took is ready for watching and is currently set up in the other room." Sakura announced, suppressing her laughter. Everyone got up at once and headed for the door, eager to see the video. "NOT SO FAST! We have to solve what happened here today first." Everyone went back to their seats. Sakura left the room and came back with a beanie chair(you know, those squishy chairs? I don't know the real name for 'em. XD) and sat down on it, positioned in a way that she could watch everyone.

"Now, I know that most of this is my fault." Started Sakura. "Yes, Kero, I put make-up on your face and put you on Syaoran's pillow while you two slept."

"I KNEW IT!!!" Kero stood up to point an accusing finger at Sakura.

"Yes, yes. But now, I would like to know, Syaoran, where did you get Tomoyo's camera? YOU WERE IN THE BATHROOM!" Sakura asked as everyone turned to face him.

Syaoran looked up to face his friends. First at Sakura, then at everyone else. "I had it in there from before." He finally answered simply.

"Why exactly was my camera in there?" Tomoyo asked quickly, hoping that nobody would ask if she had noticed it missing or not, "And why is it almost out of battery?"

Syaoran looked around and blushed. "I-um...Well...I was...recording which toothbrushes were used when! It was for a science project!" Syaoran tried and failed with a small smile, hoping it would cover up his lie.

"Do you want me to look through the videos for this 'project' of yours?" questioned Tomoyo as she started pressing buttons on the camera.

"NO!" he quickly jumped up and made another large jump for the camera. He managed to knock it out of Tomoyo's hands just as she reached a file that didn't belong there. The camera slid to Clow Reed. He picked it up and watched the video. Everyone went silent as they tried to catch the audio. The sound of rushing water was heard. Clow Reed's eyes widened and he turned to face Syaoran.

"You're a smart boy, you know that?" he smiled. Syaoran's blush deepened. Unfortunately, Clow Reed didn't notice Tomoyo creeping over to look at the video. Her eyes widened. She looked from Syaoran, to Sakura, to Clow Reed, to the camera and back again. She swiped the camera from Clow Reed's hand and deleted the video. She then walked over to Syaoran and gave him a hard slap across the face.

"Pervert" she muttered as she resumed her place on the bed. The whole room went silent. "You got all three of us, didn't you?" Tomoyo asked slowly, a hint of anger in her voice. Slowly, Syaoran's head nodded. Everyone in the room, apart from Sakura, understood. Meiling's face grew red, but somehow managed to hold in her anger.

"Anyways...Clow Reed, what are YOU doing here? And what were you screaming about?" Sakura finally asked the question that had bothered everyone.

Everyone turned to face Clow Reed. Clow Reed looked around at everyone and did a small puppy-dog face. "I was innocently at home in space, when I felt the force of another Clow Card on Earth! So I followed the source and found that you were all close by. I came to warn you of the card. I was at the door to your small cottage, when I heard a noise behind me from the bushes. I was about to go closer when suddenly, this huge beast came at me! I screamed and fell back, bumped into the door, which swung open. I turned around to catch myself from falling and appeared in your cottage." Clow Reed blushed a bit. Everyone groaned.

"But wait, what was this monster you were talking about?" Syaoran suddenly asked. Everyone froze. There was a monster. Let loose. Just outside of their cottage. With a bunch of other people around. Oh Crap.

Everyone got up and slowly headed for the front door. Together, they opened the door and went outside. The bushes in front of them moved. Everyone froze.

"W-what did you s-s-s-say this monster looked like a-again C-clow Reed?" asked Sakura slowly.

"I-It was b-big, has looooong teeth and was hairy..." Clow Reed whispered back.

Suddenly, the bushes moved again, and a small brown furry ball came out at them!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" they screamed and fell over.

"Awww! Look everyone! That's not a monster! It's-" Tomoyo had gotten up and went for it but Meiling made it first.

"A PUPPY!" she screeched and dived for the poor little creature. The puppy, small and light brown, jumped away just in time to dodge Meiling's dive, causing her to fall straight into the sand. The little puppy started running circles around Mailing before running over to Sakura.

Sakura, who had been taken by surprise from the fall, had passed out for a few minutes. The same thing had happened to Syaoran. Currently, Syaoran was on top of Sakura, making it look very awkward from afar.

"ARF!" The puppy barked at the two. Slowly, they began to come to their senses. Syaoran, who had finally woken up, realized he was on top of Sakura and quickly jumped off, face slightly red. Sakura had gotten up as well and had seemed to take notice to Syaoran on top of her, but quickly turned her attention to the puppy beside her.

"Aww! Come here!" she held out her arms for the puppy. The puppy happily jumped into her arms and started to bark happily. "Let's take him inside! He needs a bath!" With that, Sakura got up, and ran back into the cottage, forgetting everything that had happened before the puppy's arrival.

Meiling, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Clow Reed and Kero looked at each other, confused of what to do.

"I'd better get back to space. It's getting late." Clow Reed looked up into the sky. It was now a dark blue and was dotted with stars. "Remember the clow card! Be careful!" With that, Clow Reed flew into the air and disappeared. The others decided to follow Sakura to make sure she hadn't gotten herself into too much trouble.

* * *

Yay! A new chapter means new reviews! I can't wait to finish this story! I have an idea for a Yu-Gi-Oh story! But of course, I cannot start it until I finish this one! Anyways, 

R

E

V

I

E

W


	7. Puppy Power!

IT'S A MIRICLE EVERYONE!!! 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK! SOMEBODY SLAP ME! ...Wait...nevermind...please dont... Yes, yes, we should all celebrate about me updating more often, but I'm kinda falling behind in my schoolwork...so don't expect TOO much!! Anyways, here we goooooooo! XD

* * *

Chapter 7: Puppy Power! 

"Nikita!" Sakura finally decided. Tomoyo and Meiling were off 'making snacks' in the kitchen and Kero was 'helping them'(more like eating them, according to Meiling's constant screaming). Sakura used the bowl to pour more water onto the squirmy little ball in front of her. Syaoran was standing beside her, helping when needed and making sure Sakura wasn't getting into too much trouble. They were in the bathroom and Sakura was happily bathing the puppy.

"Isn't that a nice name for a puppy, Li-kun?" Sakura sang happily to Syaoran.

"W-what?" Syaoran woke up from his thoughts and turned his attention to Sakura again.

"Nikita! It's a girl. Isn't that a nice name for her?"

"Y-yeah..."

The puppy barked and attempted to jump at Syaoran. Unfortunatly, Nikita was just a puppy and couldn't jump very far, resulting in her sliding down the side of the tub. Sakura giggled slightly and continued to scrub the dog.

Syaoran watched with deep interest, but he was more interested in Sakura. He watched her happily scrub the little dog and then wrap it in a towel like a baby.

"Li-kun? Li-kun? Are you there? LIIIII-KUN! What are you staring at?" came Sakura's voice, which seemed to come from somewhere far far away.

"Ne?" Syaoran looked around. He was in the bathroom still, Sakura was snapping her fingers in front of his face with one hand and holding the puppy with the other hand. Nikita was tucked away and fast asleep.

"N-nothing!" Syaoran replied quickly.

"Okay, well, we're done in here. Let's go see what Tomoyo and Meiling made." Sakura replied happily as she skipped out of the room and into the kitchen with Syaoran following close behind.

* * *

Syaoran, Sakura and Nikita all stopped when they got to the kitchen. IT WAS A MESS! There were pots and pans everywhere, bits of food splattered on the floor and walls, the fridge was open and half-empty, and standing in the middle of all of the mess, was Kero, Meiling and Tomoyo, wearing aprons and also were covered in food. 

"Do I want to know?" asked Syaoran with a raised eyebrow.

"Food fight." Tomoyo said simply before sighing.

Everyone, except Nikita, went silent. Nikita decided to taste some of the things she could actually reach. She ran over to a red spot on the wall and started to lick it. She gave a happy bark and proceeded to lick the wall clean.

_Ding!_

Everyone looked at the oven. 'It' was ready. Meiling slowly opened the oven. Everything seemed normal before...

_SPLAT!_

Much of all colors came shooting out of the oven, making things even more messier than they were before. Now, Syaoran and Sakura also blended in with the surroundings. Nikita, who had jumped to hide behind the fridge just in time, came out perfectly clean and fell over in a fit of barking giggles. Everyone else groaned.

* * *

Sakura came out of the bathroom, nice and clean. She was the last to shower. She noticed everyone playing wii. 

"Wow, you guys cleaned the kitchen already?! I thought you said you'd wait for me!" said Sakura as she looked around impressed.

Everyone froze.

"W-we didn't clean the kitchen! We haven't started yet!" replied Meiling. They all turned to face the kitchen. There were no more food stains anymore. The pots and pans lay drying beside the sink, sparkling. The unused food was neatly put back in the fridge and a batch of chewy chocolate chip cookies lay neatly in a pan beside the sink. And in the middle, was a little puppy sitting there, wagging it's tail happily.

"Arf!" barked the puppy happily before jumping into Sakura's arms.

"D-did you guys m-make cookies?" Sakura suddenly asked.

Nobody said a word. Sakura fed Nikita a treat, still in a state of shock. Nikita, who seemed as if nothing had happened, barked happily and started to paw at Sakura's hair.

After a few moments of silence, Kero finally came back to his senses and went for the cookies. He grabbed one of them, which was as big as his whole body, and took a bite.

"HesearedabestcookiesIhavevr'ad" Kero smiled before he swallowed the cookie in his mouth. "Man! That dog is one heck of a chef!"

With that, everyone dug in. They had never tasted cookies that great in their lives. They all tunred to Nikita. The puppy simply smiled and barked happily. After that, they all went to bed. Never after that day, had they ever discussed the incident again.

* * *

The next day, everyone was exhausted. Luckily, it was the relaxation day. They had the chance to do whatever they wanted for the day. Lazily, everyone got up. Their stomachs growled but nobody had the strength to go ALL the way to the dinning hall and ALL the way back. It seemed like it would take way too much effort. To their luck, when they reached the kitchen of their cottage, there was a large breakfast buffet sitting there, hot and ready. Of course, sitting in the middle of all of it, was Nikita, happily eating a slice of bacon. 

Nobody questioned and simply started to eat. When they were done, happy and full, they decided to give Nikita a small break and cleaned the dishes themselves. After a few minutes, they didn't know what to do.

Silence. Complete silence engulfed everyone as they sat in the living room. Everyone was too lazy to set up the wii. Suddenly, Nikita perked up. She jumped at Meiling and started to pull her by the hair.

"Hey! What are yo-" The small puppy, displaying incredible strength, managed to pull Meiling into the bathroom and shut the door. Screaming and yelling was heard and then, silence came back. Slowly, the door opened again and a red blur was seen headig to Meiling's room and disappearing. Next, Nikita came out and pounced for Tomoyo. Grabbing her by the arm, Nikita pulled her into the bathroom. Screaming was heard once more. The door opened and a blue blur ran by and disappeared into Tomoyo's room.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at eachother. Quickly, they hid. Sakura hid near the wii under some blankets, staying as still as possible. She didn't know where Syaoran was. She hoped he was okay. She heard the bathroom door opening and something small walking. Sakura then heard the panting of Nikita somewhere to her left. She shut her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't get found.

"AHH!!!"

Syaoran screamed and Sakura could hear him getting dragged into the bathroom followed by the door slamming.

'Now's my chance!' Sakura quickly threw off her blanket. She could hear the screams coming from the bathroom. She sprinted for the kitchen and jumped on top of the fridge. The bathroom door opened and a green blur ran towards Syaoran's room and disappeared. Sakura felt her pulse quicken. The bathroom door opened once more and Nikita came out, slowly she approached the fridge. In the blink of an eye, Nikita had pushed a stool up to the fridge, jumped onto it, then to the counter, the went for the fridge. Sakura managed to jump off just in time and then started to sprint to the other side of the cottage. Unfortunatly, Nikita used her mouth to fling a pan at Sakura's feet, causing her to trip. Then slowly, Nikita pulled her into the bathroom...

* * *

Four doors opened. First Meiling's, then Tomoyo's, then Syaoran's and lastly Sakura's. They all stepped out and faced eachother. Meiling was wearing a red two piece swimsuit with shorts for the bottom part. Tomoyo wore a one piece dark blue swimsuit. Syaoran wore Green swim shorts and Sakura wore a two piece pink swimsuit. They all groaned as Nikita sat happily in the middle of all of them, with a packed picnic basket, five towels, a beach ball and wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"I guess this means we're going to the beach!" Tomoyo finally smiled as she whipped out a digital camera, seemingly from nowhere.

* * *

The beach. EVERYONE was there! 

"Wow. Nikita wasn't the only one to think of it!" Tomoyo said amazed as she recorded everyone.

"Yeah. But NOW we have to find a spot so we can put everything down!" Mailing complained.

"Arf!"

Everyone turned to face Nikita. She was running towards their other friends from school.

"Hey guys! Come and join us!"

"Oh! What's with the puppy!"

"Aw! She's so cute!"

The voices of their friends echoed through the area. The four of them ran over to their friends.

* * *

Tomoyo, Meiling, Kero, Nikita, Sakura and Syaoran sat on the rich sand of the beach, all of them, except for Kero and Nikita of course, were now wearing their clothes. They had all changed in the changerooms on the beach earlier. They were staring out at the water, watching the sun slowly sink into the water. It was simply amazing. Tomoyo nudged Meiling whom picked up Kero, covering his mouth and they all silently got up and left. Nikita seemed to notice, but simply sat there, getting the message. 

Syaoran looked out at the sunset. There was a mix of colours, red, orange, pink, yellow, all reflecting off of the clouds and water. 'Amazing...' he found himself thinking. Somehow, when he woke up from his daze, he was staring at Sakura. A pinkish tint from the sun was reflecting off her skin, making her glow. He looked back at the sunset.

Finally, the sun disappeared into the distance, causing everything to go dark. Syaoran then watched as stars started to appear.

"I guess we should go back now, ri-" Syaoran looked to his left. Nobody was there. He looked behind them, but still everyone was gone. Suddenly, he felt something fall onto his right shoulder. He turned and saw that Sakura had fallen asleep on his arm. He blushed quickly before looking around once again. The only other person there was Nikita, happily wagging her tail, before yawning.

Syaoran stood up and picked Sakura up. He propped her up on his back and started to walk, signalling Nikita to follow him. Finally, Syaoran reached the cottage and silently entered. The lights were off and by Meiling's snoring, it seemed that everyone had fallen asleep. Syaoran looked at the clock on the wall. 11:45pm. Had it really taken that long to get back? He probably had been daydreaming again. Syaoran entered Sakura's room a gently set her down on her bed. He looked down. Nikita stood there, looking like she was going to jump, but she didn't. He turned his attention back to Sakura.

'She looks so peaceful' Syaoran thought sleepily. Without thinking, Syaoran bent over Sakura to kiss her...

* * *

Me: CLIFFY!!!!!!! 

Meiling: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Me: Yeah...I'm tired too...It really IS 11:45!!!

Meiling: ZZZZZZZZZZ

Me: Yeah. I think I should go to bed...

Syaoran: What about everything that happens? What about me? And how is Meiling talking to you?

Me: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Syaoran: ...Fine! I'll say it! REVIEW EVERYONE!


	8. Swimming with Trouble!

Sorry for not updating! (yes, I say that all the time) I get distracted easily. ; Anyways, it's time to end the cliffy! 'cue cheering' Anyways, HERE WE GO!

* * *

Chapter 8: Swimming with trouble!

"Li-kun? Li-kun? What are you doing here?" came Sakura's voice.

Syaoran's eyes slowly started to open. 'W-where am I?' he thought, before he noticed a pink blur next to him. After rubbing his eyes, he then realised it was Sakura.

"W-where am I?" Syaoran asked sleepily as he continued to rub the sand out of his eyes. Suddenly, he remembered! He was leaning over Sakura...then he felt something come onto his back and slightly push him over...then...

"You're in my room...on my bed!" Sakura replied, trying to keep her voice down. Syaoran jumped up and suddenly realized where he was. Looking around, he noticed Nikita sleeping peacfully on the pillow next to him.

"Nikita must've jumped onto my back, pushing me over and falling onto you! Then...I must've passed out!" Syaoran concluded as he simply stared at the sleeping puppy.

"Wait...for you to have fallen straight onto me, wouldn't have to have been leaning over me?" Sakura questioned.

Syaoran blushed slightly as he remembered the other part of the story. 'What had I been thinking?' Syaoran mentally slapped himself, 'Kissing Sakura? She would be so freaked out!'

Syaoran shook his head to clear his mind before answering. "I was laying you down on your bed! You had fallen asleep at the beach so I carried you back!"

"Oh...Okay! Thank you Li-kun!" Sakura gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before hopping off the bed and heading for the door. "C'mon! Let's go see if the others were awake!" With that, she skipped out of the room.

Syaoran couldn't move. He put his hand to where Sakura had kissed him. 'No! It was just a friendly kiss! Stop thinking about that!' With that, Syaoran quickly followed Sakura out of the room.

* * *

Tomoyo, Meiling and Kero were playing wii when the two came out. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at eachother and grinned.

"Good morning you two! I suppose that you had a very...nice sleep?" Tomoyo failed to supress her laughter.

"Hey Syaoran! What were you doing in Sakura's bed?" Meiling also fell into a fit of giggles.

Syaoran's face became very red at this, but Sakura simply tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Nevermind Sakura." Tomoyo smiled at the two. "Let's go for breakfast."

With that, they all headed off for breakfast, with Kero in Sakura's bag and Nikita in Sakura's arms.

* * *

Ms. Mizuki clapped her hands together and everyone turned to her.

"Good morning everyone! I trust you all got good sleep last night!" she seemed to be staring at Syaoran and Sakura when saying this.

Again, Syaoran's face turned red. 'How does she know? Or does she know? You can never tell with her...' Syaoran started to panic. Ms. Mizuki smiled at Syaoran.

"Today, we will not have a challange. Instead, we will go scuba diving!"

This surprised everyone. Regardless of this, Ms. Mizuki continued. "We will get lessons today from the owner, all are welcome to learn but if you already know how, go ahead and explore! Only rule is, no going past the flags! All of you, go back to your cottage and change into your swim gear. All the equipment you need will be suppplied when you get there. Dismissed!"

With that, everyone left, all except Sakura. Sakura walked over to Ms. Mizuki and whispered something in her ear. Ms. Mizuki thought about it before nodding. Sakura smiled and hurried off to catch up with everyone else.

Sakura was dressed from head to toe in scuba gear along with the rest of her friends. "Everyone who wants lessons come in this boat! Everyone else in that boat!" announced Ms. Mizuki as she signalled everyone to two boats.

"Hey Sakura! Have you ever gone scuba diving before?" Tomoyo came towards Sakura.

"No. This will be my first time! How about you?" asked Sakura.

"I've gone tons of times! But I was hoping to videotape you on your first time!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she whipped out videocamera, seemingly from nowhere again.

"Do you always carry and camera with you? Also, won't it get ruined in the water?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Actually yes!" Tomoyo smiled. "And this camera is waterproof!"

"Fine" Sakura sighed as she looked down at Nikita.

"So, what are you going to do about Nikita?" asked Tomoyo as she bent over to pet the dog.

"I've already cleared that with Ms. Mizuki! Watch!" replied Sakura hapily and she picked up Nikita and ran behind a tree. Sakura then called upon her key and activated the float card. A bubble appeared around Nikita for a moment before disappeareing.

"Great thinking, but won't everyone ask what the bubble is?" Asked Tomoyo.

"I'll just say it's the latest in diving technology" smiled Sakura, "Anyways, let's get onto the boat!"

* * *

An hour had passed since Sakura had gotten into the water and by now, she had gotten pretty good. Syaoran helped her get started and Tomoyo helped Meiling. Now, everything was going great and everyone was allowed to go a bit farthur.

Sakura wandered off on her own with Nikita to explore the coral formations. 'It's so pretty...' Sakura thought to herself as she admired the little, colourful fish going in and out of the coral. Nikita floated over to the coral formations and managed to squeeze in. Sakura giggled as she watched Nikita go in and out of the holes.

Suddenly, she felt it... 'A clow card?!' She looked around but could find nothing. Syaoran came swimming up to her. By the look on his face, he could sense it too. They searched around but couldn't find it anywhere. Sakura was getting near the end of the boundries for swimming. Suddenly, she saw the girl. She was just outside of the net making the boundries. Sakura signaled Syaoran over.

'TIME!' Sakura thought to herself as she summoned the card. Their friends around them froze along with the fish. Sakura and Syaoran slipped under the netting.

'Arrow!' A bow and arrow appeared in Sakura's hands and she shot at the girl. Suddenly, an arrow that seemingly came out of nowhere, headed straight for Sakura's arrow. The two arrows collided and disappeared. 'She's still using my clow cards...' Sakura thought to herself as she remembered the mirror. The girl started to swim away.

Sakura looked up. 'Wait!' she thought as she made to go after her, but Syaoran held her back. Sakura sighed and nodded. She knew she couldn't go too far. Syaoran and Sakura slipped back under the net and Sakura released the time card.

* * *

"I wouldn't feel so bad about it if I were you" Tomoyo said to Syaoran and Sakura after they told her about the incident. Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling were sitting on the couches near the TV. "I mean, if she was hard to catch on land, it would be even harder in water!"

"You're right" Sakura sighed, "It was just that we were so close! I feel like such a failure..." Syaoran nodded slowly in agreement.

"Don't talk about you failing!" Meiling complained. She motioned to the bag of ice sitting on her forehead. "At least _you_ didn't swim face-first into a large coral formation! Those things are hard!"

"Well, you guys always have next time to capture the Use" said Kero as he flew into the room and sat down on the pillow next to Sakura. "Knowing this card, even if you don't capture it here, it will follow you guys back home."

"Why would it do that?" asked Sakura. "If I were her, I'd want my freedom! I'd avoid whoever was trying to capture me!"

"Yeah, but otherwise, nobody knows who she is. Things would get boring for her" Kero replied. "She would think that you trying to capture her keeps her busy. That's probably why she keeps showing up."

"That's true, but if she was so bored, why doesn't she just let us capture her?" Meiling pointed out.

"She considers that giving in. She wants you to show her that you're worthy of being her master" Kero replied as he stood up and headed for the fridge.

"Anyways, we can think about it tomorrow. We've had a long day and need some sleep" Syaoran said as he stood up.

"Yeah. I'm beat. Goodnight everyone!" Tomoyo said as she headed for her room.

"Goodnight! Oh, and Li-kun?" Sakura turned to Syaoran. Tomoyo also turned to watch. "Try and stay out of my room this time. Okay?" Sakura said normally.

Syaoran seemed to turn 5 different shades of red as everyone except Sakura turned to stare. As Sakura closed her room door behind her, Tomoyo winked to Meiling.

"Yeah Li-kun!" Tomoyo tried to hold back her laughter. "Don't do anything you'll regret! Goodnight!" Tomoyo and Meiling ran off to their rooms before Syaoran could argue.

Syaoran sighed and headed for his room.

* * *

Me: Yes...Yes...It's short! I know! I'm sick! At least give me some credit!

Tomoyo: Um...Nikita? Why is there no disclaimer?

Me: Well, this is my first fanfic, and I forgot to put it in. Also, there's no point in putting it in now!

Tomoyo: Meh, I guess.

Sakura: Anyways, review everyone!


	9. Rainy Nights Bring Unexpected Surprises

* * *

Yo, whazzup peoplez?! Well, I'm bored so I thought I'd update. Well, this chapter is mainly pointless crap that I threw in to add to the chapters...Think of it as fillers! XD Probably the most important part of this all is Ms. Mizuki's instructions. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Rainy Nights Bring Unexpected Surprises

Sakura looked sadly out the window at the rain hitting the ground and sighed. "What could we do out in the rain?" She asked herself slowly. Not expecting a reply, she turned away from the window to look at her friends. It was just after breakfast and sadly, there were no announcements for upcoming activites. Currently, Tomoyo and Kero were making something in the kitchen. By the smell of it, it was edible. Meiling was playing with Nikita, something involving running around and tackling eachother for a stuffed toy. Syaoran was quietly reading a book at the kitchen table, from where Sakura was sitting, it looked like Deltora Quest, she wasn't sure.

Suddenly, Sakura realized something! ...Something important...

And that was when she heard it...

a distant cry...

that wasn't so distant...

"SAKURA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

Sakura turned around and faced Nikita. In her mouth, was her prize, the stuffed toy. Unfortunatly, instead of a stuffed toy, in her mouth was Kero.

"HELP!"

"OHMYGOSH!" Sakura jumped up. Meiling was knocked out on the ground a few feet away from the dog, but Sakura completely ignored her and went for Nikita. "Are you bleeding? Are you hurt?" She started to panic. She didn't know how sharp Nikita's teeth were yet.

"No! I-It's just..." Kero struggles a bit more, "It t-tickles so m-much!" Kero burst out laughing.

Sakura groaned and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a small treat and went back to Nikita. The puppy looked up at Sakura and automatically dropped Kero and pawed at Sakura's feet.

"Ohmygosh...whoo...oh...my...gosh..." Kero finally caught his breath. "Thanks...Sakura..." Kero then flew into Sakura's room and collapsed on her bed. Sakura then threw the treat to Nikita and headed over to Meiling.

"Meiling? Meiling? Are you okay?" Sakura lightly shook Meiling trying to wake her up.

"I'll handle it." Said Syaoran, seemingly came out of nowhere. Sakura stepped back and Syaoran picked up Meiling and took her to her room. Then, he sighed and went back to his book.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sakura went to answer it.

"Ms. Mizuki?" Sakura looked at her teacher standing at their cottage door.

"May I come in?" She asked politely as she closed her umbrella.

"Oh...Oh! Sure!" Sakura stepped aside to let her in. Ms. Mizuki stepped in and removed her shoes. Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura and Nikita waited for her, before all going to sit down on the couches with their teacher.

"I just came to let you know about tomorrow's special challange! All you need to do is bring everything you need for the next two days." Said Ms. Mizuki happily.

"Are we going camping?" Asked Tomoyo slowly.

"Camping?" Ms. Mizuki's voice was calm before..."AHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAMPING!! YOU WISH!! AFTER YOU GO THROUGH WITH IT, YOU WOULD'VE WISHED THAT YOU HAD GONE CAMPING!! AHAHAHAHA!!" Ms. Mizuki stood up and laughed the whole time as she put on her shoes, opened up her umbrella and headed for the next cottage. Everyone was silent.

A few hours later, Meiling was up and energized again. Kero was awake but was still a bit dazed after being thrown around like a stuffed toy. Tomoyo had finally finished the cake she had been baking and was now playing wii with Sakura and Syaoran.

"I'm going for a walk!" announced Meiling as she stood up from her spot on the couch.

"Are you sure you're in a stable condition, Meiling?" Asked Sakura cautiosly, as she turned to face her friend.

"Naw! I'm fine!" Meiling gave her a thumbs up, before collapsing back onto the couch.

"I don't think you should go...You not in a good state and it's raining outside! Why would you want to go outside?" Syaoran also turned to face Meiling, along with Tomoyo. "It's miserable out there!"

"I just think I need a bit of fresh air! I'll take an umbrella." Meiling tried to laugh.

"You're not going alone! I'm coming with you!" Tomoyo said as she headed for her umbrella.

"Maybe I should come too-" Sakura was silenced as Meiling's hand covered her mouth.

"You can't! You cannot just leave Syaoran here alone!" Meiling said slyly before quickly putting on her shoes.

"We'll be back soon!" Tomoyo and Meiling were out of there before anyone could protest.

Kero blinked for a minute before shaking his head. "I have a headache. I'm going to bed early. Good night everyone!"

"But it's only 2:00!" Commented Syaoran.

"Yeah...but it's not like there's anything else to do! Look at this weather!" Kero replied pointing to the window and disappearing into Sakura's room.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at eachother and sighed.

* * *

So...you think they're okay? I mean, are you sure it was a good idea to just leave them alone?" Tomoyo asked Meiling trying not to disturb her.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT TOMOYO!!" Meiling yelled back. Quickly, Meiling made another few series of fast movements with her feet over the DDR mat. "THEY'LL BE FINE ON THEIR O-oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooookay!-own!" Meiling had started to stumble over her own feet.

Tomoyo slowly walked towards her friend, Rika. "Thanks for letting us play DDR at your cottage Rika!" Tomoyo smiled.

"No problem! Are you sure Sakura and Syaoran didn't want to come?" asked Rika as she thought about the two.

"No, it's okay. They didn't want to come." Tomoyo smiled back.

* * *

"I'll be Sonic!" announced Syaoran.

"I wanted to be Sonic!" whined Sakura.

"You can be Pit!"

"But I don't like Pit!"

"Then be someone else!"

"But I wanna be Sonic!

"But I'm Sonic!"

"Then don't be Sonic!"

"But I already chose him!"

"Then press B!"

"I don't wanna press B!"

"ARG! FINE! I'll be Lucario!"

"Psh. You're going to be Lucario? Lucario sucks!" laughed Syaoran.

"We'll see what the outcome will be!" said Sakura as she held her wii controller more firmly.

Nikita shook her head at the two, but secretly, she wanted to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl as well.

* * *

After about an hour of playing, Syaoran took the strap of his remote off of his wrist. "I think we should stop for now."

Sakura laughed. "You're just mad about how I beat you every single time we've played!"

"Are you kidding? I was letting you win!"

"Yeah right!"

"You think I'd actually lose to LUCARIO as SONIC?!"

"Lucario is awesome and you know it!"

"Sonic is better!"

Nikita watched and finally decided to step in. She pounced on the third controller and selected Kirby as her character. Then, she put it to teams as Syaoran and Sakura against her.

"Nikita...is going to play?" Syaoran stared at the small dog, whom was waiting for him to pick up his controller.

"Well, let's try it!" Sakura smiled at the puppy.

* * *

Syaoran couldn't believe it. Sakura couldn't believe it. Nikita sat there happily. Nikita had won every game that they had played. Soon, Nikita yawned and curled up into a ball on the couch. Syaoran looked at the time. "Well, I guess 7:00 is a puppy's bed time!"

"So, what are we going to do for the next few hours? Meiling and Tomoyo haven't returned yet!" Sakura sat down on the floor.

"Wait...where'd Nikita go?" Syaoran asked, looking around.

"What? I swear she was just here a moment ago!" Sakura jumped to her feet and looked around frantically. Exactly where Nikita had been sleeping only seconds ago, there was nothing there.

"I'll check the kitchen, you check the rooms!" Syaoran told her and they headed off in their own directions.

"I found her!" Sakura heard Syaoran call from the kitchen about a minute later. Sakura walked to the kitchen and saw Nikita sitting in the middle.

"Nikita! I was so worried about you!" Sakura was about to take a step forward until Nikita's expression changed. Suddenly, her eyes were red and her fangs had grown. "U-um Syaoran?" Sakura grabbed onto Syaoran's arm. Syaoran, whom had also noticed the puppy's face, was scared as well.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning came and the power went out. Everything was pitch black.

"S-s-s-s-Syaoran!!" Dug her face into his chest. Luckily, it was pitch black and Sakura could not see his blush.

"I-it's okay...We can go get Meiling's flashlight! It's in my room on my desk!" Syaoran stroked her back awkwardly. He felt Sakura nod and together, they felt their way around.

"W-what about Nikita?" Syaoran heard her whisper.

"I'm sure it was just a flash of lightning from far away that made it look like she had red eyes. She's a smart dog, she'll find her way around." Once again, he felt Sakura nod slightly.

They soon reached Syaoran's room. Sakura sat down on his bed while he searched around for Meiling's flashlight. "Ah! I found it!" Syaoran flicked the switch and light filled the room.

"Nikita! You're normal!" Sakura sounded much more relieved as the puppy sat happily at the door to Syaoran's room.

"Nikita must've followed us by smell." Syaoran also sounded much more relieved.

Suddenly, the door to Syaoran's room slammed shut, with Nikita trapped outside.

"W-what's going on?!" Sakura ran over to Syaoran.

"The wind probably." Syaoran answered calmly. He then went over to the window and shut it. "I had left it slightly open for some fresh air and made sure to keep it closed enough for no water to come in."

"Good thinking." Sakura replied as she stood up to open the door. "Um...Syaoran? We have a problem..."

"What is it?" Syaoran turned to face her.

"We're locked in!" Sakura struggled with the door knob even more.

"Great..." Syaoran sat down on the bed. "Now what are we suppoesed to do?"

"Well, I have a deck of cards and a dice! We can play Slick!" Sakura said as she pulled out the items from her pocket.

"What's Slick?" Asked Syaoran and Sakura sat down beside him on the bed.

"I made it up! I'll show you!"

* * *

"I'm bored..." Sakura announced after a few hours of playing numberous card games.

"So am I..." Syaoran yawned.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked as she looked around for a clock.

"It's 11:30!" Syaoran's eyes widened as he checked the time on his Ipod.

"You'd think Meiling and Tomoyo would be back by now!"

* * *

-At Mika's cottage-

"Are you sure it's okay for us to stay the night?" Tomoyo asked Mika.

"It's fine! I wouldn't want you guys walking around in that thunderstorm!" Mika replied happily as she brought out two sleeping bags.

"I'm also worried about Sakura and Syaoran..." Tomoyo said quietly.

"Don't worry about them! They can take care of themselves! Let's get some rest for now..." Meiling entered the room.

"Okay..." Tomoyo set up her sleeping bag on the floor, but she still had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

Sakura shivered. Syaoran looked over at her and blushed.

"Um...we should probably get some sleep..." Syaoran tried to keep his voice calm as he looked from Sakura to the bed.

"Yeah. I guess we'll be sharing a bed then." Sakura replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"N-no, it's okay..." Syaoran blushed slightly "I'll sleep on the floor." Syaoran grabbed a pillow off of the bed and tossed it on the ground. He then laid down on the pillow.

"No! I am not going to let you sleep on the floor! You'll freeze!" Sakura walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. "If you do sleep on the floor, I will too!" Sakura said stubbornly.

Syaoran sighed. "Fine..." He then crawled into the bed, remembering to stay on the edge.

Sakura, who was completely satisfied with herself, walked around and crawled into bed, staying on the edge as well.

"Goodnight Syaoran!"

"Goodnight Sakura..." Syaoran turned off the flashlight.

* * *

"Syaoran? Syaoran wake up! Syaoran please!!" Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

"Mmmm...Sakura? Whhhaat is it? What time is it?" Syaoran rubbed his eyes.

"12:26." Sakura replied.

"What is it?" Syaoran sat up in the bed.

"I swear I saw something in the window..." Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll go check..." Syaoran slowly stood up and flicked on the flashlight, wincing at the sudden brightness. Syaoran reached the window and looked around. "Must've been the trees' shadows." He then flicked off the light and crawled back into bed. Sakura nodded and went back to sleep.

* * *

_...Sakura..._

Sakura sat up in bed. "Wha-?" She rubbed her eyes.

_...Syaoran..._

"What is it this time Sakura?" Syaoran mumbled and reluctantly sat up again.

"T-that wasn't me!!" Sakura grabbed his arm. Syaoran flicked on the flashlight and inspected the room.

"There isn't anyth-" Syaoran stopped in mid-sentance.

"W-wha?" Sakura looked up. There, standing at the door to the room, was the glowing girl. This time, she was in red pajamas and white bunny slippers.

"The card!" Sakura jumped out of bed and reached for her necklace.

"Ugh...did you have to come so late? Don't you need to rest too?" Syaoran asked the girl, clearly not fully awake yet.

The girl rubbed her eyes too and gave a small innocent face.

"Looks like she's not in the mood for a battle either." Syaoran also rubbed his eyes.

"But she's a card! We have to capture her!" Sakura debated whether or not to bring out the staff.

"Do we have to battle now?" Syaoran still didn't like the idea of moving around at the moment. "Why are you here if you don't want to battle, either?" Syaoran was again talking to the girl.

The girl looked at him and started shivering.

"She's...cold?" Sakura had taken her hand off of her necklace now.

"I guess she was just cold and didn't know where else to go!" Syaoran smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura looked from Syaoran to the girl.

The girl looked at the two and held out her hand.

"I guess she wants a truce..." Syaoran said awkwardly.

Sakura slowly went towards the girl and held out her hand. The two shook hands and stepped back again.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Syaoran once they had finished.

The girl looked at the two and smiled. Suddenly, the familiar ribbons came out from behind her. For some reason, they seemed to come a bit slower than usual. The ribbons went through the wall and suddenly, two yellow children walked through. The two were exactly the same except one had a pink tuft of hair on the forehead and the other's was blue.

"Twin?" Sakura looked at them. The two looked at eachother and back at Sakura before smiling innocently. Suddenly, the one with the pink tuft walked over to the bed. The one with the blue one walked over the the open area. Both glowed for a bit, before disappearing. After a moment, another bed appeared in the clear area. The Use looked at the bed and smiled approvingly, before crawling under the covers and going to sleep.

"Wait a minute...couldn't the Use just use the Through card to open the door for us so we don't have to share a bed?" Sakura asked in a half-loud tone.

"The Use was tired. She only had the strength to call upon one card. She chose the Twin so she could get her own bed. If she had used the Through, she would have to use either Meiling's or Tomoyo's beds. If this had happened, imagine what they would've done if they had come back and saw a clow card in their bed!" Shaoran turned away from Sakura to face the Use. The girl turned over to face them and winked at Syaoran slightly. Syaoran blushed slightly, as he knew the real reason behind the Use doing that.

"Anyways, we'd better get some rest." Sakura yawned as she headed for the bed. "Coming Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked back over at the Use. She was now fast asleep with a small smile on her face. Syaoran turned around, switched off the lights and walked over to his side of the bed.

"Goodnight Syaoran." Syaoran heard Sakura whisper from beside him.

"Goodnight..."

* * *

Nikita: I am such a slacker! :)

Meiling: YES YOU ARE! You completely forgot about us! Didn't you?

Nikita: Naw. I was just trying to focus on Sakura and Syaoran.

Meiling: Meh. Good enough!

Nikita: Anyways...REVIEW!!


	10. Hilarious Hauntedness

Hey Everyone!! How're ya likin' ma story so far? Well guess what! IT'S GOING TO GET BETTER! Well you see, since this was my first fanfic, I was a bit shakey with my first chapters. but from what I'm getting from the reviews, I think I'm improoving! Always remember, I appreciate constructive critisism! So please, give me 'sings' FEED BACK FEEDBACK. OH! FEEDBACK FEEDBACK. OH! XD Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: Hilarious Hauntedness...

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me,_

_Whispers 'hello' I miss you quite terribly,_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly..._

Syaoran's finger twitched as the familiar song played. Slowly, he inhaled.

'Strawberry...' he thought to himself and he brethed in the smell a bit more. Slowly, he opened his eyes. It was then that he realised that it was Sakura's hair that he was smelling.

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

'In my...arms?' Syaoran suddenly became fully awake and aware that his arms were wrapped around Sakura.

"I love...this...song..." Sakura muttered as she started to wake up. After rubbing her eyes, she realised she was in Syaoran's room. "Syaoran? Why are you hugging me?"

Syaoran blushed slightly and removed his hands as quickly as possible.

_I like where you sleep,_

_When you sleep, Next to me,_

_I like, where you sleep, here._

"Wow. It's like the singer was inspired to write this song from you two!" Meiling giggled. Tomoyo and Kero burst out laughing as well.

Syaoran and Sakura sat up in bed and looked over. Right where the second bed had been, was two chairs. Tomoyo sitting in one, video camera in hand, and Meiling in the other. Kero and Nikita were on the ground still recovering from laughing so hard.

On the other side of the chairs, was a small radio playing 'Here In Your Arms by HelloGoodbye'.

"Wow. First Syaoran in Sakura's room, now Sakura in Syaoran's room! You guys just can't take your arms off of eachother!" Tomoyo, Meiling, Nikita and Kero all fell over laughing again.

Syaoran, red-faced, stood up, ready to defend himself. "But there was a Clow Card!" And Syaoran explained the whole story.

"By the way, where were you that whole time, Kero?" Sakura asked after Syaoran was done explaining.

"I was asleep! I tell ya, once I'm asleep, not even a tornado could wake me up!" Kero said proudly before his stomach rumbled loudly. "Anyways, I'm starving! Who's ready to eat?" Everyone agreed and were about to head off before Sakura remembered something.

"Wait! We were suppoesed to pack everything we needed for the next two days!" Everyone ran to their rooms to get ready.(Except for Syaoran...because he was already in his room... :P)

* * *

At breakfast, everyone had their large bags with them. After everyone finished eating, they all followed Ms. Mizuki around the cottage area. Soon, they came to a large forest on a hill. They all proceeded to hike up. Everything was beautiful. After the thunderstorm, every flower and plant that was dieing before was now healthy and alive. Everything was green and dark brown around them and it smelled like pine trees.

It seemed like hours before they came to the top. There, they found a bunch of old cottages. They had two floors, unlike the other ones, there were cobwebs, bugs and some had broken windows.

"These were the first cottages built. They were the fanciest and most expensive." The manager explained.

"Why are they so run down then? I would rather pay less for one of the other cottages!" Meiling pointed out.

"Well, rumor has it that a long time ago, before I bought this place, there were guests in all of these cottages. Suddenly, the day after they checked in, they all mysteriously vanished. Ever since, nobody has dared to buy any of these cottages. I'm not sure if this rumor is true, but it sure does keep people away from these cottages!" The man laughed.

"Well, I know I'll stay away from them!" Sakura shivered. Alot of the other kids agreed with Sakura. The owner looked at them and burst out laughing.

"Ironic because you are all staying the night in these!"

Everyone froze. "B-but what if WE disappear?!" Meiling stuttered.

The man shrugged. "Then your bus driver won't have to do his job!" The man burst out laughing again. Everyone gulped.

* * *

The old door squeaked as Syaoran opened it. A million spiders and cockroaches scurried away when it hit the wall behind it. They appeared to be in the living room.

Sakura shivered. "This place is creepy!"

Meiling pushed her out of the way and stepped into the cottage. "Well, I'M not scared! I've taken on much worse than this!" As if on cue, a cockroach came out from behind the door and scurried in front of Meiling. "WAHHH!!" Meiling screamed as she ran farthur into the house and disappeared around the corner.

Syaoran sighed. "She'll be back."

Tomoyo stepped inside the cottage and looked around. "You know, with a bit of fixing up, it could look a bit less creepier. Just a few basic things could help. We could sweep up a bit, get rid of the bugs, air out the curtains, dust..."

"How are we suppoesed to do all of that in one day?" Asked Sakura as she finally entered and looked around. "This place looks horrible! Also, it's bigger than out other cottage!"

"Don't forget, we have clow cards!" Tomoyo smiled as she pointed to Sakura's bag.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura started pulling out her collection.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-oh! It's gone!" Meiling came from the other room and started looking around. "So, what'd I miss?"

* * *

"BUBBLES!"

In front of them stood a glowing blue mermaid with a small smile on her face. "Help us clean this place up!" Sakura said to the girl. The girl looked around before smiling and nodding. Suddenly, a bunch of pink bubbles came shooting out from the mermaid's hands, going around the room and scrubbing it clean. The bubbles then started to proceed around the other parts of the house.

"SHOT!"

A tall boy with red and yellow hair stood in front of them. He looked up at Sakura to reveal his pink eyes. "Go around this house and shoot any bug or insect you see!" The boy looked around and eyed a spider nearby on the wall. He nodded at Sakura before transforming into a bolt of lightning at attacking the spider.

"SAND!"

A woman dressed in sand-like clothing appeared in front of them. "Go around the house and collect the dead bugs and insects in your sand, then send them outside." The girl glowed for a bit before sand started to appear, carrying dead spiders, cockroaches, etc, out through the windows and doors.

"WINDY!"

"Go through the pillows, blankets, curtains and others, and air them out a bit." The familiar woman in her robes of wind danced round the house, airing out everything fabric.

"FLOWER!"

"This place has an awful smell, don't you think?" Sakura asked the woman in pink beside her. The woman nodded and smiled at Sakura. Suddenly, petals filled the room, creating a beautiful smell, before disappearing, leaving the smell behind.

Tomoyo stepped into the room. By the lookes of it, windy aired out her clothes. She looked around the room. "This place lookes great! I like the touch of febreeze!"

"It's not febreeze, it's the flower." Sakura said happily. Suddenly, the woman in pink appeared beside Sakura.

"Oh! That's even better! You did a great job." Tomoyo said, bowing to the woman. The woman bowed back before turning back into her card form and flying into Sakura's hand.

* * *

After about an hour of cleaning, everyone met back in the living room and explored the cottage. On the ground floor, there was the main living room, a kitchen and a dinning room. On the top floor, there were four large bedrooms (each with a medium spa bathroom and closet).

"Wow, I can see why these were so expensive!" Meiling said as she pranced around the first bathroom they came across.

"This place is HUGE!!" Sakura yelled, before putting her hand to her ear to hear the faint echo.

"Anyways, we should start unpacking." Syaoran called from the doorway.

"DIBS ON THIS ROOM!!" Meiling screamed as she hopped into the bathtub and pretended to swim.(Don't worry! She's fully clothed! And there's no water inside the tub yet!)

"Why this room?" Tomoyo called out.

"Because I'm too lazy to walk all the way across this place and to another room."

They all sweatdropped.

* * *

"Well, judging by the buffet meal here in the kitchen, I'm guessing that we're having dinner here." Kero announced as he inspected the fridge. "Finally! I can breathe AND eat at the same time!"

After they ate, they cleared up the plates and looked at eachother.

"Sooo...did anyone bring the wii?" Syaoran looked around.

Silence.

"Damn...So what do we do now?" Syaoran looked around for ideas. As if on cue(maybe it was...), the lights went off, leaving them in total darkness.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"OW! MY FOOT!"

"OW! MY OTHER FOOT!"

"OW! MY SHIN!"

"OW! MY SHOULDER!"

"OW MY STOMACH!"

_click_

Light filled the room.

"OW! MY OTHER SHOULDER!"

Syaoran shone the flashlight on Tomoyo to see what was hurting her.

"OW! MY LEG!"

"Meiling? Why are you beating up Tomoyo?" Syaoran blinked.

"I dunno!" Meiling shrugged and kicked Tomoyo once more.

"OW! MY OTHER LEG!"

"Well, I guess the power went out." Sakura said as she looked around.

"You think?" Kero poked her in the arm before flying onto sakura's shoulder.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Meiling asked as she finally stopped beating the crap out of Tomoyo and sat on the ground.

"Oh! I have an idea! Let's play haunted house!" Sakura said as she walked over to the couch, picked up a pillow, tossed it beside Meiling and sat on it.

"What's haunted house?" Tomoyo asked as she sat on the other side of Sakura.

"It's a game! I'll tell it, you four can be in it!" Sakura replied as she signalled Syaoran to sit down.

"Fine!" Syaoran rolled his eyes and sat down. Suddenly, Tomoyo jumped to her feet and looked somewhere to her left.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked as he looked in the same direction, seeing nothing but darkness.

"I thought...I heard something...Must have been my imagination..." Tomoyo took a last look before sitting down in the circle again.

"Anyways...let's start. Okay, so you're all in an old house that some of your friends pushed you into. The front door slams shut behind you. You need to get out. In front of you, there's three doors, a staircase, and a square on the ground..." Sakura was about to continue when they saw a distant glow somewhere to the right.

"What's that?" Syaoran jumped to his feet. The glowing seemed far, farther than the walls of the cottage. Syaoran reached for his flashlight then realized that it was gone. Suddenly, a candle appeared in the middle of them, letting them only see eachother and the floor in between.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked in a scared whimper.

Sakura's pocket started to glow. Sakura reached in her pocket and pulled out the glowing card. "Create?" But something was missing..."The book's not there!" She stared at the empty card.

"This is not good... The Use must be using it!" Kero flew off of Sakura's shoulder.

"Well, nothing seems to be happening..." Meiling said as she stood up and looked around.

"It'll probably start soon." Kero said. As if on cue (again...), the area around them seemed to be morphing. Suddenly, they were no longer standing in their cottage. Instead, they were in a new house. They saw 3 doors in front of them, a staircase and a square on the ground. Behind them, appeared to be the front door of the house. Syaoran tried the front door.

"It's stuck" He announced.

"Well, this looks like my haunted house!" Sakura looked around.

"That's probably where the Use got it from. The only way to get out is to finish the game!" Kero concluded as he turned to face Sakura. "So, how do you end the game?"

"Well, you'd have to explore a bit, until you find the correct way out! It's all about the imagination of the person. If they want, they can kill you too!" Sakura said, a bit too cheerfully.

"T-that means...that the use...can...kill us?" Meiling gulped.

"Naw, the Use isn't like that. She'd just make things really difficult!" Kero said as he looked around.

"So, I guess we'd better start going around." Syoran went up to the first door and pulled on the handle. "It's not opening!"

They each took a turn, but the door didn't even budge.

"Wait! In the game, whoever you're playing with is suppoesed to act as one person." Sakura remembered.

They then all put their hands on the handle and pulled. The door swung open and they all stepped in. They appeared to be in a classroom.

"Wow. The Use is using my house!" Sakura exclaimed. "This will be easy!"

Sakura walked over over to the window of the classroom, opened it, and crawled through, they all followed. They were outside of the regular big cottage now.

"How did you know?" Tomoyo asked.

"Easy! Whenever I play this game, everyone goes the long way, with exploring the whole house, when the simple solution is to open the window and get out!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Sakura yawned as they entered the cottage. "What time is it?"

"About 11:30." Tomoyo yawned back.

"I think It's time for bed guys." Meiling said as she rubbed her eyes.

"But what about the clow card!?" Syaoran was still as wide-awake as usual.

"She's tired too, I think." Sakura said as she proceeded up the stairs. "Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight!"

Me: Well, that took about a month and a half to write!

Meiling: Why?

Me: Homework, Friends, Other...

Meiling: Why?

Me: Because I'm a good person.

Meiling: Why?

Me: ...You're going to die soon.

Meiling:...

Me:...

Meiling:...Why? :3

Me:...

Meiling disappears

Me: :) Review everyone!


	11. The Time is Coming

Hey all! Guess what! SCHOOL'S OUT! You know what that means!...PARTYING LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW, VIDEO GAMES FOR ETERNITY AND UPDATES!!

But now...I have some good news, and bad news...

**Bad News:** I'm going to be ending this series due to the fact that I don't know what else to throw in.

**Good News:** If you like CSI: Miami, I'M STARTING A NEW STORY FOR IT! I've been planning it for months! It's going to be an ongoing season! I want to see how far I can get before I get bored :P I'm so excited! Oh, and if you don't watch CSI: Miami, you should. IT's soooo good!

...anyways, back to Card Captor Sakura stuff! X3

* * *

Chapter 11: The Time is Coming...

The next few days of the trip had been quiet. Almost...too quiet. Everything had been going according to plan not even a scent of Clow Card was in the air. Syaoran was starting to get suspicious but everytime he mentioned it, the girls would just tell him not to worry. In fact, it was so quiet, the familiar four were starting to get bored. Most of the events, they had someone on their team that specialized in it, so they had no trouble there. They didn't have to be alert every minute of their time, because they just knew nothing was going to happen.

"She could be regaining energy." Kero suggested when they were back at the cottage. They were hanging out on another day off in the living room. Sakura was brushing Nikita, Meiling was watching mosquitos suffer as she sprayed repelent on them, Syaoran was playing a handheld video game and Tomoyo was filming the slowly dying mosquitos.

"Why would she need to do that?" Sakura asked, not taking her eyes off of Nikita as she brushed her fur.

"Well, it takes a lot of energy for the clow cards to use their powers without a regular source. Normally, the source would be Clow Reed, but they cannot get his energy until they have been captured into their card forms." Kero replied as he circled everyone's heads.

"How long will it take?" Meiling asked as she looked around for more bugs to spray.

"Well, a card hasn't been this active without getting captured before. Usually a few days, so she'll probably start up again soon. But the Use is very similar to a regular person. She'll get bored eventually as well." Kero floated over to the fridge and grabbed a can of pop.

"I hope so. Then we'll have something to do again!" Tomoyo filmed everyone in the room once more before pressing the recording button again to stop it.

* * *

_That Night_

_Sakura..._

_Sakura..._

_SAKURA! WAKE UP ALREADY!_

"mmmmm..." Sakura slowly started to wake from her sleep.

_Find me..._

_You know where I am..._

_Follow your instincts..._

"Okay..." And with that, Sakura rolled over in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Kero watched the clouds go by from inside the cottage. He turned to look at the digital clock beside him. It flashed 10:00 in red numbers on the black backing.

"It is time..." he decided. He took one more look at the clouds before flying off the windowsil. He flew over to the table beside the couch and picked up the white object sitting there.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!! YOU'VE SLEPT IN LONG ENOUGH!!" Kero screamed into the megaphone.

It took a moment before...

"WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"GO TO BED!"

"IT'S NOT EVEN NOON YET!"

* * *

After about an hour, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling were fully dressed and playing wii. Kero was soundly bruised and beaten, sitting quietly in the corner. Nikita was pawing at his tail.

Sakura put down her controller and went to the back door. "I'm just going to sit out here for a bit, okay?"

Sakura opened the door and stepped outside. Suddenly, Nikita perked up. Then, without warning, darted for the door and bolted outside, running straight into the bushes outside.

"Nikita!" Sakura ran after her. Everyone else dropped their remotes and ran after Sakura.

Kero, being the smart one, flew outside, turrned around, shut the door, then followed. (Everyone else seemed to have forgotten to close the door. I thought I might put in that at least one person remembered to close it)

* * *

"It's no use Sakura. She's gone." Syaoran gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura made no movement to show emotion.

"Sakura...?" Tomoyo walked up to her friend and looked her in the eye.

Sakura looked up. "We have to go to the beach..."

"Why?" Meiling asked.

"Something...Is telling me...To go to the beach..." Sakura put her hand to her head to steady it.

"You don't look in the greatest position to go swimming...let alone walk to the beach." Syaoran said.

"I...have to..." Sakura replied.

"Here, get on." Syaoran bent over to let Sakura climb onto his back. She did as she was told and they all proceeded to the beach.

* * *

When they got to the beach, it was completely empty. The clouds above were still grey and seemed to be getting darker. The waves were small but coming in fast and the wind around everyone was slowly getting stronger. It was all quiet, but definatly not peaceful. Something was wrong, everyone could feel it.

Sakura climbed off Syaoran's back and walked towards the water. She suddenly stopped when she got to it and closed her eyes.

'Now what...?' Sakura blocked out all of the sounds around her and concentrated for a minute.

_At night..._

'At night what?' Sakura mentally asked.

_Be ready..._

Suddenly, Sakura opened her eyes. She turned around to face her friends, whom were staring at her a few metres away.

"Sakura...?" Meiling asked in concern as she took a step forward.

"There is something wrong..." Syaoran declared. "Look at her eyes!"

Syaoran was right, the pupils in her eyes seemed to have disappeared, and she stood motionless, emotionless. There was an abnormal silence that surrounded the group, nobody daring to break the deafening silence. It wasn't until a few minutes passed that someone finally spoke.

"Tonight, is the night. Tonight, we shall fight. The winner will be the master of the Clow Cards." Sakura said in a low, consistant voice.

"She's being controlled..." Syaoran said as he ran towards her.

Sakura held up one hand in front of her. Syaoran, continued running, until he was a few feet away from her. Then, he suddenly fell back as if something was in the way.

"It's the sheild!" Meiling called as she pointed to Sakura's glowing pocket.

"Tonight..." Sakura said her final word before closing her eyes once more. When she opened them again, her pupils were in place and she looked around. "What just-"

Syaoran got up and caught her just as she started to collapse. "It must've been the Use. Drained some of her energy while controlling her." He said to the others as he propted her up on his back.

"We should get her back to the cottage. She needs to rest." Tomoyo said as she put her video camera away. "Besides, I have a feeling I'm going to need to design a new outfit for her."

With that, they headed for the cottage.

* * *

"I guess this means that we face off tonight..." Sakura said as she stood up from her place on the couch and started pacing the room. They had just finished showing Sakura what happened to her when she was being controlled. Somehow (even though nobody noticed), Tomoyo recorded the whole thing.

"Do you think you'll be ready?" Meiling asked from her place on the ground.

"Of course she'll be ready! She's the chosen one!" Kero ranted as he flew circles around Meiling's head.

"I can help as well. She'll do the main things, but I'll be there for backup." Syaoran nodded to Sakura. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Syaoran-kun! I know you'll always be there for me!" Sakura felt a little more confident. Syaoran blushed slightly and covered it up by looking out of the window beside him. Tomoyo and Meiling smiled to eachother apon noticing this.

"Of course, I'll record the whole thing! I'd better start charging my video camera!" Tomoyo got up off the couch and headed for her room. "Syaoran! Sakura! Don't worry! Your matching outfits are almost ready! I'm just doing a few final adjustments to it, then, they'll be perfect!" Tomoyo's happy voice came from her room.

Syaoran froze. Sakura smiled. "That's great to hear! I can't wait to see them!" she replied.

'Good one Tomoyo!' Meiling mentally screamed.

"Um...Meiling? Why do you have a stupid grin on your face?" Kero asked as he flew up to her face and poked her numberous times on the forehead.

* * *

"At 9:00...everything will be decided..." Sakura whispered to herself. Sakura was sitting on the pillow next to her bedroom window, looking out in the trees. She could also get a small view of the beach. The clock by her bed flashed 6:00 and Tomoyo, Meiling and Kero were watching T.V in the other room. Sakura and Syaoran were told to get some sleep because of the simple fact that they didn't know how long the battle was going to go on for. If they got their sleep now, they wouldn't be as tired during the battle. So Sakura went to her room, changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Then, she sat there, admiring the ceiling. For some reason, Sakura couldn't sleep. Usually, she would fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but today was different for some reason.

"I guess I'm excited" Sakura said quietly to herself, but deep down, Sakura knew that was a lie. Right now, she had so many butterflies in her stomach that she thought she might explode. The same question came up in her head and bothered her even more.

'What if I don't catch her?' Sakura looked at the wind freely blowing the leaves around. Unlike the wind, she actually had something to worry about. She knew that this whole thing would keep her up for many nights if she didn't catch this card. She knew that it would be all her fault if she got defeated. She knew that it was all up to her.

Sakura stared out the window. The sun was low in the sky and and slight breeze swayed through the trees, causing the leaves to mimic it's movements. The beach was still empty even as the clouds in the sky drifted away swiftly, revealing the large sun over the water. Sakura sighed slowly, hoping to become even the least bit tired, and failing miserably. It was then that she decided to try and calm down with a book.

Sakura got up from her confortable place on the pillow and walked over to her bedside table. Opening the drawer, she pulled out a think book that Tomoyo had recomended to her. Sakura had started reading it and soon got into it, but never had the chance to finish it. She started back to her place by the window, when the book slid out of her hand, and landed on the floor with a loud 'THUMP'. Sakura bent and picked it up, only then realizing how thick it really was. Bringing it up to her eyes for a better look, she thought better of starting to get into such a big book when she should be sleeping. Instead, she put the book back and went back to staring out the window, still not feeling sleepy at all.

* * *

"Three more hours..." Syaoran sighed as he looked away from the clock beside his bed, and back at the ceiling. Syaoran was lying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He and Sakura were told to get some rest for the big battle. At first, Syaoran had wanted to protest, but then he thought better of it and agreed, so he got ready for bed and tried to relax. There was complete silence in the room except for the faint sound to laughing from the other room, as the others had decided to just play wii.

'Damn...I wish I could play too...' Syaoran's thoughts were imidiatly countered with a mental lecture on the importance of rest. But no matter how much Syaoran tried, he could not get to sleep. Ever since he was younger, Syaoran could never sleep before dark, unless of course, he was extremely tired or bored. Instead, he would just think. He could think for hours about many things, but could never sleep. Eventually, all of his thinking would lead to pointless and boring thoughts, which would cause him to fall asleep from boredom.

Today, it seemed, that trick wasn't going to work. His mind was full of strategies and attacks for the upcoming battle, and thinking about them now would lead him to absolute excitement. Syaoran looked at the sad little book on the table beside him. His mother had told him to read more, but books never satisfied Syaoran. They were too boring and never fitted his needs. He knew it could probably calm his mind down, but still he didn't bother to move.

Syaoran reached under his pillow for his MP3 player and was about to put the headphones on, when he heard a large 'THUMP' from the room next door.

'That's Sakura's room!' Syaoran thought as he started to get out of bed.

* * *

Tomoyo was sitting on the couch, watching Meiling and Kero fighting over the last glass of Cool Quenchers. She found it slightly amusing that they hadn't even noticed that she already drank it, yet they were still having a wii competition over it.

It was then, that Tomoyo noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She would've sword she saw Syaoran's room door open, something come out and walk over to Sakura's room, and go inside. Tomoyo smiled to herself and pretended as if nothing happened.

"TOMOYO?! DID YOU DRINK IT?! I WON IT!" Meiling screamed.

"I love you?" Tomoyo smiled sweetly as Kero and Meiling facefell. (If your confused, you clearly haven't seen that commercial for Cool Quenchers. You can find it on youtube. XD)

* * *

Sakura turned to face the door to her room, as she heard it open.

"Hey" Syaoran greeted casually. "I heard something fall, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just dropped a book on the ground." Sakura smiled sweetly. Syaoran blushed slightly.

There was a moment of silence until Sakura spoke up again. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Syaoran looked up at her from across the room. "I couldn't." Syaoran tried to keep his answers simple as he tried to keep his words steady. Sakura looked back out the window.

"Neither could I..." Her voice trailed as if she was going to say something else, but she didn't. Syaoran walked over to the window and sat down on the pillow beside her. The sun was slowly setting and the few remaining clouds in the sky glowed a million different colours. The sun's reflection glowed in the water and trees swayed happily.

"Excited?" Syaoran asked casually.

"I-I guess..." Sakura trying to keep her voice steady, but Syaoran noticed her stutter. "What if...What if I don't catch it?" Sakura tried as much as possible to hold back her tears.

"I'll be right there to help you." Syaoran put a comforting hand on top of her's.

"It'll be all my fault...I'll never be able to become master of the Clow Cards..." A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Syaoran pulled out a handkercheif from his pocket and wiped it away.

"You have your Clow Cards. You have your powers. You have me." Syaoran comforted. "The Clow Cards will obey you at all times and will be there to support you. You have to faith in yourself for them to have faith in you."

"Syaoran..." Sakura suddenly jumped forward to him him. Syaoran, caught off gaurd, managed to catch her and use his foot to stop them from falling off the ledge. "Thank you..." Sakura whispered.

"Anytime..." They hugged just as the sun disappeared below the horizon and darkness filled the room.

* * *

Didja like it? I hope so, because it took me a really long time to write it! (You probably noticed more than I did...) Anyways, stay tuned to find out what happens! Will Sakura catch the card? Will Syaoran ever admit his feelings for Sakura? Will Meiling, Tomoyo and Kero ever get more Cool Quenchers?! Find out next time on...

-Dramatic Music-

**The Use Card!**

(And don't forget to review!)


	12. The Final Battle and the New Beginning

Well, this is it! The final chapter! I hope ya'll enjoyed it and will continue reading my fanfics, that is, if i'm writing about something that fits your interests! Now, for the final battle!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Final Battle and a New Beginning.

Sakura and Syaoran stood on the beach right next to the shoreline, facing their opponent, the Use. The girl, this time, was wearing a white dress with a big bow at the back. Her silver ribbons were coming from the bow at the back, but came forward to drift around her face. Sakura wore a long, puffy, black dress with a small silk ribbon going around her waist. At the back, was a large gold star and soft wings designed to break her fall a bit if anything happened. From the silk going around her waist emerged black ribbons, similar to the ones on the Use. The sleeves went just past her elbows. Syaoran wore a black gravity-defying jacket over a black shirt and pants. On the back of the jacket, was a big gold star identical to Sakura's along with a matching set of wings and ribbons.

"It's full black to make it hard to find you in the dark. Great for surprise attacks." Explained Tomoyo when Sakura and Syaoran came out of their rooms from changing. "The gold star can be used to reflect the moonlight whenever you're trying to find each other. The wings can be matched up with the FLY card so you can fly freely without the key. The ribbons are just for design."

The three stood there, in the glow of the moonlight. Meiling, Tomoyo and Kero watched from the bushes at the edge of the beach. Tomoyo sat with her familiar camera in hand. After a few minutes, Kero flew out to the group.

"On my mark. Three, two..."

Sakura glanced nervously at Syaoran. Syaoran gave her a confident nod and Sakura nodded back.

"...One, Go!" Kero flew back to his spot with the other two girls. Sakura immidiatly pulled out her first card.

"FLY!" Both Sakura's and Syaoran's wings glowed slightly before fading again. The two jumped into the air and flew circles around the Use from above.

"God of Fire, Answer my call!" Syaoran pressed the flat part of his sword to the yellow paper, sending fire out in a rain of fireballs onto the Use.

The Use smiled as a young boy appeared beside her. Sakura recognized him as the SHOT but this one's eyes were blue. The boy transformed into a blue thunderbolt and shot everysingle one of the fireballs, shattering them into nothing. Then, the boy disappeared.

The Use's silver ribbons travelled into the ocean beside her and controlled two streams of water to go after them.

"Syaoran! Dodge by flying around Use! I have an idea!" Sakura called out. Syaoran nodded and the two flew through the air right above the Use, braiding a pattern in the air with water.

"FREEZE!" The braided water froze in midair, making a silvery-blue blanket in the sky.

"ARROW!" A bow and arrow appeared in Sakura's hands. She aimed it at the source of the two water streams. She let go and the arrow pierced the source, causing it to shatter. The woven ice blanket started to fall and captured the Use in a hard, icey net.

The Use looked around for a moment before starting to shrink. "What's happening?" Syaoran asked.

The Use then appeared just outside of the net, growing back to her normal size.

"She used the Little." Sakura replied.

"You guys are doing great!" Sakura heard Tomoyo call out from behind the bushes. Syaoran smirked.

"Syaoran!" Sakura motioned for him to come over to where she was floating. Upon arrival, Sakura quickly whispered in his ear. After a quick nod, Sakura pulled out another card.

"DARK!" Instantly, a black waved surrounded the area, blocking out the moonlight.

The Use looked around. She couldn't seem to sense where her opponents were. Suddenly, she heard something. Moving slowly toward the sound, she heard voices. By the sound of it, Sakura and Syaoran were behind a bush, discussing their strategy. The girl smirked.

"Okay, I'll use the SAND to catch her without her noticing. Then you, use the fire element to surround her while I capture her into the card..." Sakura's voice came softly but clearly.

The Use smiled as she flew backwards towards the ocean. Suddenly, she sensed the sand shifting underneath her feet. The girl grinned before flying upwards at full speed. She flew up high and out of the DARK's area. Looking down, she saw a big, black bubble surrounding the area. Suddenly, a big burst of light emerged from the darkness. The Use covered her eyes while trying to see where it was coming from.

"THUNDER!" A bolt of lightning came from above and struck The Use perfectly. The girl started to fall and plunged back into the dark bubble underneath her.

"WINDY!" The wind spirit appeared below the Use and caught her before she landed, then sprouted upwards to form a cage.

Sakura and Syaoran flew down from above and watched the Use struggle. The girl looked up at the two with a questioning look.

"The Voice" Syaoran answered her question. "We thought it'd throw you off a bit." The Use looked down in defeat.

Sakura stepped forward. "Return to your power confined! USE!" A circle appeared around Sakura for a moment before disappearing.

"What happened?" Meiling whispered from the bushes.

"Illusion..." Kero and Sakura muttered in unison.

Suddenly, a rain of thorns came down on Sakura and Syaoran as the figure of the Use caught in Windy's cage vanished.

"AHHH!"

Sakura looked over to see Syaoran lying face-down on the ground, a large thorn stuck in his upper back, blood pooling around his body, turning the sand a deep shade of red.

"SYAORAN!" Tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she ran toward him. Suddenly, his body started to glow. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

"Syao...ran?" She watched as a glowing figure of Syaoran, dressed in white emerged from the unmoving body.

"Sakura..." The glowing figure floated over to her. "I'm sorry...I have lost." Syaoran's ghost looked down to the ground in shame.

"Syaoran!" Sakura burst into tears. "No! You can't be dead! You can't leave me! I-I..." She looked into his eyes. It was then that she noticed it.

Sakura quickly pulled out a card. "SWORD!" The pink, bird headed wand that lay beside Sakura suddenly turned into a beautifully fashioned sword. Grabbing it, Sakura jumped up and slashed Syaoran's ghost in two.

Tomoyo, Meiling, Kero and a passing bird gasped at her action. The ghost had a blank expression on it's face. Suddenly, the ghost went from Syaoran to a red, blurry figure.

"It's the Illusion again!" Kero yelled.

"Syaoran's eyes are brown! Not dark blue!" Sakura yelled out in rage. "And when he apologizes, he never looks away! He told me that it was known as a sign of disrespect to do that! And Syaoran would never do that!"

Meiling was about to dart out of the bushed to help Syaoran, but Kero grabbed her sleave. Looking at him, she saw him shaking his head. Meiling didn't understand why, but she listened and sat back down again.

"How dare you try to make me surrender because of Syaoran's death! I will never back down! I have to avenge him! Because..." By now, the Use had suddenly appeared a few metres away from Sakura, an expression of apology on her face.

"Syaoran is the most important person to me in the world and..." Sakura released the sword and turned her wand back to normal without taking her eye off of the Use.

"I..." Sakura took out a card from her bag. She threw it into the air and hit it with the beak of the wand. The area around them changed. A circle of fire, earth and water surrounded Sakura, Syaoran and the Use. Syaoran's body only about a meter away from Sakura. Syaoran looked up at the circle. All three elements were working together to prevent them from contradicting each other.

Sakura felt the wind around her, blowing her hair everywhere. "I LOVE SYAORAN AND THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU GET AWAY WITH KILLING HIM!" Sakura rushed forward and clung onto her wand with all of her might. In a split second, a card was drawn out and summoned. A blue figure appeared beside Sakura for a second before running into her body and disappearing.

Sakura threw the wand up into the air and gave a hard punch to the stomach to the Use. The girl fell to her knees, her ribbons dropped to the floor.

Sakura jumped into the air and caught the wand easily. She was just about ready to capture the card, when something happened. The girl suddenly disappeared, and was replaced with a small, brown puppy. The puppy looked up to Sakura with sad eyes.

"...Nikita?" Sakura looked at the dog. "It was you...all along...wasn't it? You were the Use." The puppy looked at the ground before nodding slowly. Sakura then watched as Nikita turned back into the girl, still with her ribbons on the ground at her side.

"I'm sorry but that still doesn't change the fact that you killed Syaoran!"

The girl looked up before bowing her head once more.

"RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! USE!" A circle appeared around Sakura once again. This time, a card appeared on the end of the beak and the girl slowly got sucked into the glowing card. Then, the card flew up into the sky and back into Sakura's open hand. She then turned around to face the body behind her.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura ran to his side as the circle of fire, earth and water disappeared into nothing. Meiling, Tomoyo and Kero rushed out of the bushed and stood in front of Syaoran and Sakura.

Sakura leaned forward and pulled the thorn out of his back and with a little effort, managed to flip him over.

"Syaoran...please...don't die..." Tears fell from Sakura's eyes and landed on Syaoran's sleeve. "I love you Syaoran...D-don't die. Please! Just don't...die..."

When Syaoran made no response, Sakura collapsed upon him, holding him, crying. "Why...Why did you have to die Syaoran?!"

"Saku...ra?"

Sakura sniffed before sitting up again. "Syaoran?"

"Sakura...I...love you too..." Syaoran looked up at Sakura and gave her a weak smile.

"Syaoran!" Sakura pulled him in for a hug.

Sakura paced the living room of the cottage. Tomoyo was treating Syaoran's injury and Sakura was instructed to wait outside. Meiling, knowing that Tomoyo could take care of Syaoran, said that she was going to bed. Kero had agreed to wait with Sakura but eventually dozed off on the couch. Sakura had carried him and tucked him into the miniature bed to keep her mind off of Syaoran's injury.

Now, she was alone. the only sounds were the kitchen clock ticking, and her footsteps pacing the hallway. Sakura looked up at the clock. 11:56. Sakura yawned before going back to pacing. She knew that she had to wait to hear about Syaoran. It had been an hour after they got back from the beach and Sakura had just enough evergy to use the Windy to carry Syaoran back to the cottage and onto his bed.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Tomoyo came out. "I've bandaged him up well after cleaning up the wound. Luckily, the thorn was on the opposite side of his heart and it didn't hit any vital organs. It wasn't that deep in either. Most of it should be okay by tomorrow but he'll still need to wear the bandages for about three more days. Even after that, he'll have a scar, but I'm sure he'll survive." Tomoyo happily reported.

"Thank goodness!" Sakura made a move to go into the room but Tomoyo stopped her.

"He's asleep right now, he's also a bit weak from blood loss. I think you should leave him for now." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"I think I'll go to bed now." Sakura informed her.

"Good idea. You've had a long day. You deserve the rest." Tomoyo told her.

"Rest sounds very good right now." Sakura managed to give her a weak smile. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

* * *

Syaoran opened his eyes slowly as he listened to the singing of the birds outside through the open window. Sitting up in bed, everything looked normal until...

"Ouch!" A sharp pain in his chest forced him to lie back down again. Looking down for the source of pain, he noticed for the first time, that he was not wearing a shirt. His upper body was covered his bandages. Syaoran was puzzled for a moment before all of the night's occurences came back to him.

"Sakura!" Syaoran jumped into a sitting position in bed as he made to get out of bed and find out where she was. That was when he remembered the pain in his chest, forcing him down again.

"I see you're awake." Tomoyo entered the room holding a large tray with pancakes on it. "You shouldn't be moving around too much. You should rest a few more hours." Tomoyo set the tray down next to Syaoran.

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran immidiatly asked.

"Meiling convinced her not to worry too much and dragged her to the beach a few hours ago." Tomoyo smiled. "I said I'd stay here and watch over you."

Syaoran relaxed a little. "That's good to hear. What time is it anyways?"

"It's about 10:14." Tomoyo check her watch. "You won't be able to get out of bed for a few more hours so you'd better find a way to entertain yourself. Read a book or sleep if you're still tired. I'll leave the pancakes here if you get hungry."

"Thanks for making me pancakes." Syaoran said gratefully as Tomoyo headed for the door.

Tomoyo turned around and smiled. "Don't thank me, thank Sakura." With that, Tomoyo left the room, leaving Syaoran alone once more.

* * *

Sakura sat on the beach watching the sunset alone. Earlier, Kero built a throne made out of sand to cheer her up about Syaoran(with the help of the sand card of course). Meiling had left a few minutes ago saying something about sending a letter to her parents about her trip (INSERT SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE ADVERTISING FOR FEDEX HERE). Kero said that he was hungry and headed back to the cottage for something to eat.

The sun was just starting to set. It reminded her alot of the sunset from earlier in the trip. For some strange reason, she couldn't remember what had happened when it was over. Shrugging it off, she watched in peace and the vibrant colors lit up the area.

"Thanks for the pancakes." A voice from behind her spoke up. Startled, Sakura woke up from her daydream and turned to face the person who spoke.

"No problem, Li-kun!" Sakura smiled. "Are you sure it's okay for you to be walking around already?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Syaoran smirked. "It still stings a bit, but it's not as bad as it was earlier."

Sakura smiled and turned her attention back to the sunset. "That's good..."

There was a moments pause before Syaoran suddenly remembered something.

"You caught the card, right? I had passed out just as the card appeared on the end of the wand. I didn't see..."

"Yeah...I caught it!" Sakura reached into her bag and fished around for her cards. She pulled the card on the top of the pile in her book for examination. "It was Nikita...all along..."

Syaoran looked over the sand throne to look at the card. At the bottom was the words 'The Use' on the drawn on ribbon. The character on the card was the familiar girl in the black dress they first saw her wearing. She had long gloves as well and this time, wore a tiara. Her hair was long and black as susal and ribbons coming out from behind her, wrapped around her, pointing to her open hands. Floating in her hands, was a small heart with wings.

"Hm, I don't remember that heart!" Sakura said as she looked closer at the card.

"Why don't you ask her about it?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura nodded and summoned her wand. Upon releasing the Use from her card, the familiar girl stood before then, a smile on her face.

"Hi Nikita!" Sakura smiled. The Use smiled back. It seemed as if she liked having a name. "We were wondering, where did the heart come from that was in your picture?"

Nikita looked at them both before smiling. Holding her hands out, a flying heart appeared. She held the heart out for the two. Sakura and Syaoran put their hands out toward the heart. The heart glowed for a bit before disappearing. The two looked at eachother. The Use smiled before glowing really brightly. Sakura and Syaoran sheilded their eyes...

"Sakura? Syaoran? Are you guys okay?!"

The two stirred. Looking around, they were still on the beach. It was dark out and millions of stars dotted the sky.

"Are you guys okay?" Meiling repeated.

"Yeah! We're fine. Must've passed out!" Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"Anyways, let's get back. We're leaving tomorrow you know!" Tomoyo smiled as she, Meiling and Kero turned to leave.

Syaoran stood up and held out his hand to help Sakura up. She took it and the two of them stood there for a moment.

"I love you Li-kun." Sakura whispered to him.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

With that, they headed back to the cottage, hand-in-hand. Little did they know, that engraved on the heart, on the Use card, was the words 'Sakura + Syaoran'.

The End!

Hope you all liked my first fanfic!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks to all of my supporting people! Luv Ya'll!


End file.
